Crimson Blades
by Japanesecherry
Summary: Continued from 'Shape Of My Heart' fic, which you don't really need to read to undrestand this. Read and review.
1. Chapter 2

Chloe looked around the dank room. Okay she hadn't been very tidy recently but that didn't matter. She confined herself to living in one room. Kitchen on the left bed on the right and a small bathroom behind the door to the left. It's all she could afford on what she was earning. She shook her head in shame about what she had brought herself to.  
  
"I was too cruel," she said out loud. "Why did I leave Japan?" Chloe had left Japan after Syaoran had begun to date Sakura. It had been too painful for her to see Sakura date someone she loved herself with all her soul. Yet she had never told him how she felt.  
  
"Why could I just have been happy for him?" A year had passed so far and she had been forced to work in a dingy restaurant and live in the troubled area of town, people were always being found dead in their flats under suspicious circumstances. Although she didn't think anyone would mess with her. She had actually decided to stay away from her parents she needed time to "find herself" or at least her heart again she had said.  
  
On her very first day in this new flat she walked in looking clean and tidy and, to the rest of the inhabitants, quite rich. So of course some idiot had tried to steal off her. Is he out of the hospital yet? Chloe wondered. She had of course been taught at the age of eight how to fight by Syaoran and Meiling. And although she hadn't been as good as them, she could still hold her own if attacked.  
  
She had honed her magic skill further than fortune telling with cards. With a flick of her wrist she could bring that plate over on the kitchen surface to her. Although she wouldn't really want to, this room was a state. Even the bed had junk all over it, not that she actually slept on it.  
  
She grabbed her blanket and looked up at the ceiling where she had attached a hammock. Taking a deep breath she fell backwards and ended up laying flat with her head an inch above a shoe heal. She was in fact levitating in the air. Slowly and with a lot of effort she managed to levitate herself up to and onto the hammock.  
  
I'll tidy up tomorrow she thought as she drifted off to sleep. "Finding herself had been harder than she had thought because every night she drifted of to sleep dreaming of Syaoran.  
  
"I'll be happy for him tomorrow as well" she told herself as she drifted off the only problem was that she had said the same thing every night since she had left Japan.  
  
* * * * * Chloe woke up the next morning grabbed a breakfast bar and began to clean the room. It was five in the morning but if she had been with Syaoran they would have been training for an hour already. I'm starting to get lazy, she thought.  
  
She took the hammock down from the ceiling and cleared some of the junk off of the bed. Empty cans and wrapping were thrown in a fresh bin bag. The bed was now tidy and there were patches of floor space to walk on.  
  
The kitchen area was still dirty but she had never cooked her own meals. She never had time to. The room looked reasonable but no where near tidy before she left for work.  
  
She sneezed as she left the flat. Must be catching a cold, she thought, I haven't had one of them since. she stopped herself. Why did everything she thought of relate to Syaoran?  
  
No Matter how hard she tried everything always seamed to relate to him and Hong Kong. She missed home. The warm oriental food they would eat everyday, healthy or unhealthy. She thought of how the meals had always been specially prepared when she went round to his house. The china plates with beautiful intricate patterns on them.  
  
His mother would always smile at her and ask how her magiks were progressing. She'd always reply ' Not well ' But his mother would always tell her ' Those who progress slowly always have better control of their magiks in the end.  
  
She missed home. More than she could every tell anyone. She slung the coat over her shoulders, as it was a cold day. She hadn't written to anyone. She didn't want them to know where she was, not yet; it would be too painful to hear about the good times Syaoran was having with Sakura. Maybe. Just maybe I'll write to Eriol soon, she thought. And she left for work thinking of what she had left behind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was raining in the evening as Chloe was walking home from work. She owned no umbrella so couldn't shelter herself from the downpour very well. All that had met her at work had been oily faced, tired eyed girls who would do almost anything for a good tip. She rubbed her arms in attempt to get herself warmer. She was sniffling and sneezing and had been so tired all day.  
  
"I can't get ill," She said to herself "I need to find work"  
  
Chloe had just been fired because she would give her boss what he wanted, which would have meant becoming a prostitute almost. She had been surviving off that small amount of money that the waitressing job had brought in.  
  
Her head was all fuzzy and she felt as if she would faint. Suddenly she felt a tug on her bag. She spun round to see a boy pulling at it trying to steal it and its contents.  
  
"No! Let Go!" Chloe shouted but her weakness showed in her voice. All she owned was in that bag it was all she had to live off until her next job.  
  
"Gimme the bag girlie" His voice came  
  
"NO!" Chloe said and with her spare hand punched his jaw and while he was still in shock began to run, but unfortunately he took up chase. She managed to get as far as the park by her flat until he caught up with her pushing her to the ground. Chloe winced as her wrist was caught under her and her bag. The rain pelted down onto her as she struggled to her feet while he continued to punch and kick at her.  
  
She made another go of running but he caught her in a second. Pushing her to the ground. He sat on top of her almost trying to pull the bag away. He can't have it, She thought, I know I should just let it go but without the contents I cant last a day. If she had been at full strength she would have beaten him down and got away before he had know what was happening.  
  
The rain began to beat down upon her and she began to feel paralysed. She clung onto her bag as tight as she could but darkness was starting to consume her. She could feel her grip loosening. The Thief almost had the bag. And the last thing she saw before she fell unconscious was a bright red flash.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: Hello people. I don't really want to put Author notes down because I think it'll ruin the mood but I just want to know your opinions. This is more of an original fic only its got some CCS characters in it. I Hope you'll enjoy reading it and believe me, more interesting things are to come.  
  
I would also like to add that his chapter is dedicated to Mel who loved My 'Shape Of My Heart' Fic. I guess she'll finally find out if Chloe finds someone of her own. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chloe Began to wake up. Her arm felt sore and it hurt went she tried to move it. There was a bright light in the room and for once she was actually warm when she woke up. She could hear a clinking and clanging sound in the background and a voice quite far off, but her head was too foggy to tell.  
  
"What happened?" She asked herself turning over slightly to face into the room. It was bright. Someone must have replaced the old bulb in the room. She opened her eyes a touch more to get used to the light.  
  
As she got used to the light she noticed someone had cleaned the room. Nothing was on the floor. There was a thick blanket over her to keep her warm. It was then that a smell hit her senses.  
  
"Eggs?" She muttered.  
  
She vaguely saw a plate of scrambled eggs on toast appear on the table beside her bed and they were still warm. She crossed her eyebrows almost in confusion. Who did this? She thought through the headache that stung her senses.  
  
She looked around the room once more and made her way over to the kitchen surface which, by the look of it, had been cleaned. She picked up the note that was lying there, but all it said was;  
  
Hope you're feeling better.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Running as fast as she could across town trying desperately to put the finishing touches to her outfit and brush her hair at the same time she mad her way to the club. When she got there fifteen minutes and one breathless run later she entered the club.  
  
A girl was on the stage sing her song. She was dressed very tartish. Other girls dressed the same sort of way were being shown how to make cocktails. A tall man looked at her and then came walking over.  
  
"Yu lost?" he said with a strong accent  
  
"No I came to apply for the job that was advertised in the newspaper yesterday" she told him looking very nervous.  
  
"ey Amber. Com' 'ere" he shouted at the girl who was showing a girl to the door a little rougher than what would be expected.  
  
"Yeah what?" she asked him with an attitude that said she was actually the boss.  
  
"nuver one for yu" he told her and walked away.  
  
"What's your name?" Amber asked her.  
  
Chloes mouth moved for a few seconds before she actually replied.  
  
"Chloe" she said  
  
"Not bad could use some help." Amber said more to herself than Chloe. But Chloe on the other hand had heard and looked in a little offend "Can you make drinks?"  
  
"Not yet but I'm a quick learner"  
  
Amber circled Chloe for a second like a vulture. Looking her up and down as if checking her out as competition.  
  
"Do you know what kind of men come in here Chloe?" she asked her voice dangerously low. Most of the people in the bar were now looking over at them. "you come in here looking all innocent and they'd just tear you to shreds"  
  
"I can take care of myself" Chloe replied her voice just as dangerous.  
  
Amber suddenly threw a punch at Chloe but she just grabbed Ambers' arm and pinned her against a wall.  
  
"I didn't come here to fight." Chloe told her "So don't start with me or you will regret it I can promise you" She let go of Ambers arm and took a step back.  
  
"Well missy you're the first who has been able to stop me in a long time. Come back to night at nine and well see what they think of you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chloe appeared that night a minute early. She wore her favourite pair of jeans, and a short sleeved black top and her favourite necklace, which of course Syaoran had given her. She looked around the bar and the local men were already drunk and there was obviously a lot of sexual vibes in the room. And the girl singing on the stage didn't help resolve that.  
  
"I don't have to wear THAT do I?" Chloe asked as she sensed Amber walk up behind her.  
  
"No. That's another girl for the job. You wear what you come in. now get behind the bar one of the regulars wants a drink."  
  
Talk about dropping you in at the deep end, Chloe thought as she stepped behind the bar.  
  
"Err.What can I get you?" she asked the man who clearly hadn't had his first drink yet.  
  
"You new?" he asked  
  
"Is it that obvious" she replied with a nervous smile "I want that job that's going here"  
  
"Never mixed a drink?"  
  
"Never. Except water and cordials."  
  
"Let's start with something hard then. I'll have a 'winter sunset'"  
  
"Okay" Chloe looked at a small board of instructions behind her then looked at Amber mixing a drink. Amber was throwing the cocktail mixer into the air and catching it again almost without looking. "Here goes"  
  
Chloe poured the liquids into the tumbler and then sealed it. Then picked it up and threw it into the air it twisted a few times and then she caught it again. Then she started to the things that Amber was doing without any trouble and while doing this whipped out a glass and then poured the liquid into it. She vaguely heard Amber mutter "Show off"  
  
"There you are how's that?" she asked him.  
  
He took a swig while she looked apprehensively at him. "You know." He began" I think that's the best drink I've had in a while. You sure you ain't mixed a drink before?"  
  
"Positive"  
  
The girl on the stage finished her song and Amber motioned to Chloe that that was the next part of the job application.  
  
"Oh boy" Chloe said. Looking at the men going a little crazy because there was no music. And they wouldn't want her on the stage because she was wearing too many clothes. "but I don't sing those kinds of songs" she told Amber.  
  
"Just get up there" Amber told her "it's up to them if they listen"  
  
"But where's my music?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you to bring some with you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Never mind get up there kid"  
  
Great! No music and sex driven drunk males this wasn't exactly what she had hoped for when she applied for this. She looked around the room looking for some form of help. Singings what I do best but I still need music, Chloe thought and then saw the perfect aid.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Japan. Syaoran looked at the picture of Chloe in his left hand and the picture of Sakura in his right hand. They looked so alike. At least they did from when these pictures had been taken. Sakura had cut her hair short when he had left after their argument. At least I managed to say sorry, he thought. Chloes soft golden brown hair rivalled the beauty of Sakuras. They looked as if they could have passed themselves off as twins.  
  
It was nine in the morning here but in Britain it would be night. He wondered what Chloe was doing now. Was she well? He had considered writing to her but how could he tell her everything that had happened? Would it upset her to see him like this? All he knew was he had to tell her she was right. And he needed her here. he wanted his best friend back, by his side.  
  
He missed her smile, and the way she would never let on to anyone he really was "soft". When he scowled, she just smiles and laugh at him with that beautiful laugh that was like a birds' song floating though the air.  
  
"I Miss You" He whispered to the picture of Chloe in front of him placing the once of Sakura beside him. He clutched two playing cards in his hand. It was time for a decision.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chloe slowly walked up to the microphone. Nerves filling her soul. The men in the front row looked disappointed that she was wearing so much clothing even though to her its was only jeans and a top. She clutched the instrument in her arms, feeling as though, if she let it go she would be all alone once again.  
  
"Ah. Hi" She said into the microphone" Sure she was good at singing but had never done so in front of an audience before. And to make matters worse she didn't know what to sing "I Forgot to bring music so." Some of the men were shouting for her to get off the stage, others were doing the same only in a more crude fashion.  
  
She lowered her eyes. She had only just stepped onto the stage and they already wanted rid of her. She felt as if she had lost all hope and was about to leave the stage when her eyes met with a stunning pair of eyes that seamed sincere and calming. His face was long and the most outstanding part of it were those beautiful Amber coloured eyes. They reminded her of Syaoran which struck a pain in her heart.  
  
Suddenly words seamed to flow so she strummed the guitar a few times, slowly it wasn't music the local punters would be used to it just wanted to flow from her like getting her emotions out all at once, feelings she had bottled up for so long. But all the while Chloe herself could seam to tear her eyes away from those eyes.  
  
"I'm Standing on a Bridge, I'm Waiting' in the dark, I thought that you'd be here by now. There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground, I'm listening but there's no sound.  
  
Isn't anyone trying' to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?  
  
It's a damn old night, trying to figure out this life, won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are but I. I'm with you."  
  
Chloe found her eyes following the youths as he sat down in a spare seat at the back. He'd obviously just entered because he was rain sodden, but he didn't look the sort of boy that would come in a place like this, then again she wasn't the sort of person who looked like she'd want to work in a place like this.  
  
"I'm looking for a place, searching for a face, is anybody here I know? 'Cause nothings going right, and everything's a mess, and no one likes to be alone.  
  
Isn't anyone trying' to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?"  
  
"It's a damn old night, trying to figure out this life, won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are but I. I'm with you."  
  
Her own words hammered subconscious messages to her, Why haven't you found me yet Syaoran? She raised the beat a little, just looking into those eyes made her feel safe and more confident. Her voice raised and became powerful,  
  
"Why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind. Yeah! Oh."  
  
And just as it had become powerful became soft until the end of the line when she seamed to burst like her words suddenly went from greys to more vibrant colours.  
  
!It's a damn old night, trying to figure out this life, won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are but I. I'm with you. I'm with you!  
  
Take me by the hand take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are but I. I'm with you. I'm with you!  
  
Take me by the hand take me somewhere new. "  
  
And then the climax of the song had ended and she became peaceful again.  
  
"I don't know who you are but I. I'm with you. I'm with you. I'm with you."  
  
She smiled in self-satisfaction and then realised she had stunned the whole bar into silence. She looked around her looking for a sign that they had liked it but the faces she met were just stunned.  
  
She lowered her head felling she had failed until she hear the faintest of clapping from the back. Her head snapped up and the boy whos' eyes she hadn't been able to tear her own away from met once more. He was now standing clapping, and as if following his lead the rest of the bar began to clap too. Small smile broke out on her face and she felt a hand clap her on the shoulder. She spun to see Amber.  
  
"You're a Hit Cherry" she said  
  
"My names not-"  
  
"It is now" Amber told her" Congratulations and Welcome aboard" Amber smiled. Suddenly things were looking up for Chloe.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I Hold no Copy rights to the song Chloe sings (I'm not talented enough to write any for my fics but if you want to have a go you are welcome to send me some and I'll see if they will fit into the plot line, and if I like them a lot I'll MAKE them fit into the plot line).  
  
The song is actually sung by Avril Lavigne and is called "I'm with you".  
  
Thanks for reading more to come!  
  
  
  
  
  
End 


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe looked around her new flat smiling. Just getting that job helped, she thought, at least I have a new flat in not such a dangerous area. She spent the rest of the day unpacking and was amazed to discover items she thought she had lost. A miniature Japanese tea set Syaorans mother had given to her for her birthday when she had turned ten, a set of fortune telling cards Meiling had given her one Christmas. Curiosity started to eat away at her. I wonder how he is doing, she thought, I hope he's happy with. her thoughts trailed off before her heart ached again and Chloe looked down on the cards and placed them to one side.  
  
"Never again" she muttered. She wouldn't use them to check on him. No matter how much she cared or hurt or cried.  
  
Another hour went by and another box was unpacked. She smiled slightly as she took about a picture frame with a photograph of herself and Syaoran within it. She almost wished she didn't love him like she did. It made everything harder. Even the smallest thing reminded her of Hong Kong, her home, of him. The boy with the most wonderful eyes, glossy brown hair, and a smile so sweet that was only seen on the rarest of occasions.  
  
She was about to throw that box to one side when something caught her eye. At the bottom of the box something was sparkling at her, trapped in between a fold on the box. She dislodged the item and cleaned it on her T-shirt. The smallest of smiles appeared on her face. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about it.  
  
It sparkled at her like a star the smallest of gems, such a precious thing. She turned the sliver band round in her fingers feeling the coolness of the metal and staring at the quartz gem that was placed upon it. Then placed it on her little finger on her right hand. It made her hand look so fragile. As if the lightest of touches could hurt her.  
  
"Syaoran" she breathed. He had given it to her, on her sixteenth birthday present he said he had seen it and thought it would suit her. Although his mind Chloe knew had been and still was most likely flooded with thoughts of Sakura, a Japanese girl and Master of the Clow. But yet Chloe had loved it all the same.  
  
A single tear fell from her emerald coloured eye. She missed him so much it could have made her bleed or her heart fall to pieces.  
  
"Why do I still love him?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Your doing what!" Meiling Exclaimed  
  
"I'm going back home" Syaoran repeated in his usual calm and cool voice.  
  
"But why what about-"  
  
"Kinomoto?" he interrupted and Meiling nodded "she'll understand"  
  
"May I have a word?" a different voice came from by the door.  
  
Syaoran breathed heavily. Why does this guy follow me? Does he want to torture me more that I have been? Who does he think he is? Clow Reed that's who. Just because he's his reincarnation.  
  
"What is it Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran said a tone of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"this will only take a few minutes" Eriol told him as Meiling left the room. "it's about Nonaka-San"  
  
Syaoran spun to face the blue eyed boy who looked quite serious. Fear ran though him. She'd got herself hurt hadn't she? He wouldn't be able to bear it if something had happened to his best friend.  
  
"What's happened?" Syaoran demanded.  
  
"Nothing that serious." Eriol stated quite calmly " As far as I know she is fine its more something I should tell you before you go back to Hong Kong. You may wish to sit down"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chloe had just finished her song on the stage and the clientele of the bar were once again stunned into an almost silence. And once again she had seen those amber eyes staring out of the audience at her. Chloe didn't know what it was but for some reason she didn't trust him now. Something about him, his aura perhaps that seemed to be warning her.  
  
"Man Cherry you're a total hit. Ambers surely going to raise all our pay because of you. This bar's making three times as much as it used to and we've got better patrons." Flitz told her. And it was true. People were packing themselves in every night just to hear he sing and like the first night they were always stunned into silence. The patrons were al dressed decent and none of them were ever drunk. Flitz put a cocktail in front of Chloe. "A treat. Because you've changed everything"  
  
"Its not too alcoholic is it?" Chloe asked knowing that Flitz had a reputation to make drinks a little. strong. Flitz went slightly pink in the cheeks.  
  
"Take a look over there" Flitz pointed out two figures entering the bar and chloes eyes lit up. Walking over she trapped the blonde haired girl on the shoulder.  
  
"Hi Kitty" she said and the blonde spun to face her.  
  
"Chloe!" I thought I heard your voice from out side! bar singing though?" The girl asked.  
  
"Yeah I know but who's your friend?"  
  
"Friend? Oh yeah" Kitty replied laughing " He's actually my fiancee."  
  
"What! When was I going to find out?"  
  
Kitty looked a little nervous for a second "we'll I thought you lived in Hong Kong still and I thought you'd forgotten me I haven't seen you in years and you never wrote."  
  
Chloes eyes lowered. She'd been so fixed up with. things in Hong Kong she had forgotten those who really mattered. She had forgotten her best friend in the world.  
  
"Well I have all the time in the world now" she told the couple and showed them over to a table.  
  
"Actually." a deep dangerous voice said from the shadows the figures eyes flickered with specks of crimson "you only have tonight"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Syaorans thoughts tore at him. What Eriol said couldn't be true. But when he had asked Meiling if she had received any replies to the letters she had written Chloe she replied the same thing.  
  
Why would she not go back to her parents' house? They had said when he had called a few minutes ago that she had never informed them that she was going back to England and that they had never asked her to go back so. where was she?  
  
And there was the other point Eriol had told him. That he couldn't or was it really that he wouldn't believe it.  
  
"I'm so blind" Syaoran muttered to himself.  
  
And was Eriol really right about a Power he felt rising? And even so what could he do? What could he do even if he went to England? He wouldn't know where to start looking. Or would he. He gripped his Lasin board tightly as the plane landed. His only hope being that he wasn't too late.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chloe waved goodbye to the girls she worked with and walked away with her friends. They hadn't seen each other in ages. It was strange how even though she hadn't seen her for five years conversation could still flow as if they had seen each other only yesterday.  
  
Chloe and her friends ended up in numerous clubs dancing and having a drink at each one, but all the time Chloe felt uneasy. Was someone or something watching them? She felt it as the danced, as they drank and as they moved from club to club.  
  
It came to walking back to their apartments. And Chloe could feel whatever it was disappear so she eased down and relaxed a little. She watched Kitty and her fiancee walk up in front. Holding hands smiling at each other they seamed truly happy and Chloe felt happy for them and it made her happier.  
  
She wondered would she every find a love like that? But for the first time didn't seam to think about Syaoran. Maybe, she thought, I'm moving on after all. I Just needed to be shown the way.  
  
Chloe looked at her watch and saw that it was three in the morning. How time flies when your having fun, she thought she looked at Marcus and kitty, they were so. perfect. She'd gotten to know Marcus really well in the space of a few hours. They had quickly become like brother and sister.  
  
"You know I haven't felt this good in ages" she told her friends with a wide smile. They smiled at her then each other.  
  
"I knew you'd feel better" Kitty Told her "Marcus and I want to ask you something"  
  
"Sure go for it"  
  
"Will you be our Maid of Honour?" Marcus asked his blue eyes almost pleading with her.  
  
"Kitty Beat you up if I say no?"  
  
"Probably" Marcus said with kitty smiled mischievously  
  
Chloe just couldn't help but smile and say yes.  
  
They got to the park where they were going to leave each other making arrangements for the next day, and once they had been decided, Chloe turned and began to walk away. But she got no further than five steps when she heard a thud behind her, half a squeal and then another thud.  
  
Her eyes opened with fear. She couldn't bear to turn around. Some how she just knew what had happened. Her breathing deepened and became panicked. But she stood rooted to the spot. Slowly she turned and came face to face with her two friends lying on the floor, still as stone and looking as cold as stone too.  
  
"No" she whispered. Two sets of beautiful blue eyes stared up into the sky vacant and lifeless. Kitty's short blonde hair mixed with Marcus's Brown hair. She lay with her head by his stomach and across her neck was a scar. As if her throat had been sliced but it had healed again instantaneously.  
  
Chloe ran toward them and check Marcus's throat and the same was on him. Only one lace of blood ran from the cut before it healed completely in front of her eyes but yet he was still. They just lay there. Dead. Only a few seconds ago they had been alive happy, Planing their wedding, arranging to meet her tomorrow. Tears fell from chloes eyes like a waterfall.  
  
"No" Chloe whispered again.  
  
"Yes" Came a voice behind her. It was a mix of calmness and amusement at the sight of the two bodies and their friend sobbing above them. Chloe turned and came face to face with their murderer. His Crimson eyes flickering with a deadly passion, As they gazed into Chloes shocked ones.  
  
"You?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Syaoran ran as fast as his legs would carry him gripping the Lasin board in his left hand and reaching for his sword with his right. He could feel it. And it was getting stronger, but not in a sense that he was getting closer. It was gaining power. Suddenly he Lasin board flickered out.  
  
"What the?" Syaoran muttered shaking the piece of equipment about. This had never happened before "bloody thing would have to break when I need it most."  
  
He turned the board over and shook it again. His temper was quickly running thin.  
  
"Work Damn It!" he shouted and knocked the wood of it hard. "I have to find it!" He knocked the wood again and the light it emitted flickered back on and pointed him on again. Syaoran Scowled at the contraption. Maybe this power stopped it from working, and if it did would he be powerful enough to stop it?  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Yes Chloe. Didn't you know? From the first time you saw me you should have." He said with a light tone almost teasing but with amusement that lingered and taunted her.  
  
"Why?" She asked her voice dropping dangerously low tears stopped falling and her eyes narrowed at the lank figure in front of her.  
  
"Why not. I'm here to make sure you are never happy. Why? Because lets say it's partly vengeance partly because I just want to see you suffer"  
  
"For what I've never met you in my life"  
  
"Children suffer for their ancestors mistakes Chloe Don't you know that?" He asked  
  
"And Kitty and Marcus? What are they paying for?" She said he voice growing dangerous.  
  
"They were just a step to your misery. You see. 'I haven't felt this good in ages'" He mocked and threw some playing cards to her feet "There's your hand. Take a look at your future"  
  
"I don't do that anymore"  
  
"Because of him?" he asked and snorted. " Do you think he ever cared? Do you think he ever will?"  
  
"He." she began but stopped.  
  
"Can't say it can you" he taunted "Can't face that the Bastard never has or will care"  
  
"That's not true. You can't say thing like that." Her voice lowered a little more anguish was quickly becoming anger and hatred.  
  
"Why? Because you know its true?"  
  
"Because you're a murderer and are going to pay for what you have done"  
  
"Oh I'm Not done I've only just begun" He told her. It was then she noticed the sword he was holding it glowed scarlet. The sword itself didn't look solid it looked more liquid. Almost as if it were made of-  
  
"Noticed my Sword?" he asked her "well here's a taste of what it does" he finished and before she could even move he had sliced down her left side.  
  
Her hand shot to cover it. Pain vibrated through her body. Her breathing become sharp and shocked. Her knees and legs buckled beneath her. She moved her hand and looked at it but no blood marked it yet she could feel blood slowly draining from the area where the wound should have been. Her eyesight started to blur and her hearing became fuzzy. She vaguely saw the boy walk away. And behind her she heard a voice. It sounded familiar but.  
  
"We'll see each other again soon" the boy promised as his walked away.  
  
She felt herself fall the rest of the way toward the floor but strong arms caught her holding her tightly to their owners body. She heard the panicked voice plead with her.  
  
"Come on Nonaka." she heard the voice say "Nonaka answer me please!"  
  
She began to black out and felt a coat wrap around her. She felt an arm slip under her knees and the other round her waist. He head flopped almost lifelessly onto the persons' shoulder as she was lifted off the ground. And she vaguely heard the voice say  
  
"Why do I always leave things too late?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
OMG I write way too much oh well. Don't forget to review this chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

Syaoran gazed at what would have been Chloes' head if it hadn't had been for the covers over her head. She had been this way ever since he found her. What had happened? Syaoran thought. He just found her collapsing on the floor looking at, well an empty pathway, she was clutching her side as if she'd been cut, and there had been a small 'scar' if you could call it that, but it had disappeared yesterday. But he hadn't seen any blood on her clothes.  
  
He had called one of the ladies from next door in to change her and put her to bed, and they said they could see no cuts or bruises on her. So what had happened?  
  
Chloe had been asleep or unconscious, Syaoran wasn't sure which because she was always so quiet, for two days now. He was starting to get worried, and tired. He hadn't left the stool by her bed since she had been put there. He just prayed she was well and wondered whether what Eriol had said had been true.  
  
"Come on Nonaka. Be okay. Wake up" He muttered. His amber eyes had none of the fire that they used to have, they had dark rings under them and his lids were half shut. His eyes were red and misty. But almost as if his wish had been granted she started to move beneath the blankets.  
  
"Nonaka!" Syaoran gasped when he finally realised this and almost instantaneously woke up. The covers were forced back by a hand with long slender fingers and he came face to face with someone who he had almost forgotten.  
  
Her eyes opened and landed on his face. Her green orbs searched his face as though trying to decide whether he was a mirage or not. Her golden brown hair was matted over her face, which was ghostly white.  
  
"Syaoran-Kun? Is that you?" She whispered  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Chloe sat up shakily and gazed at him. She tilted her head but her shaky focus stayed on him. When she finally seamed to decide it was really him, a tear fell from her eye.  
  
Syaoran didn't know what to think. Was she still out of it? He didn't know how to comfort her. He looked down to his hands as if searching for an answer there when he felt a light touch on his cheek. He looked up and she was looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"You look so ill. What happened? How did you find me?"  
  
"It's a long story"  
  
She shuffled herself to the edge of the bed and slowly swung her legs out of it.  
  
"I'll make you breakfast." She told him attempting to stand but stumbling and falling only to be caught by Syaoran.  
  
"Your too weak" He told her matter of factly, furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
"I'm fine" she told him stubbornly "I don't know what you're talking about" she pushed herself away from him but only ended up landing in a heap on the floor. Syaoran knelt down in front her and found that she was crying.  
  
"Are you hurt?" he asked wanting to reach out to her and comfort her but something was holding him back. She fell forward into his arm and cried against his chest leaving him in shock.  
  
"I was so alone." She sobbed "but no-one came. No one came. I just don't want to be alone anymore."  
  
Syaoran looked down onto the top of her head. He shakily placed a hand on her golden hair holding her cautiously with the other and whispered "Its all right now."  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Chloe woke up the next morning her eyes felt sore as if she had been crying. She remembered crying but couldn't have been, because Syaoran had been there but he was in Japan, with Sakura. Happy most likely. Why would he care about her when he was so in love with Sakura?  
  
"You awake?" a voice came from behind her. She opened her eyes but saw nothing but wall until she turned her head and her eyes met the most beautiful sight she had seen in a whole year.  
  
"Sya- Li-Kun?"  
  
Syaoran seamed to be taken back by the sudden formality but just looked at her with those beautiful Amber crystals that were his eyes "Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah think"  
  
"You had me worried yesterday."  
  
"Why are you in England?" She asked him sitting up and leaning against the backrest of the bed pulling the covers all the way up to her neck so he couldn't see her pyjamas. She just stared at him wondering what the answer would be and at the same time hoping that it was 'because I missed you'.  
  
Syaoran looked at his feet for a second then back at her.  
  
"I was told you were in trouble."  
  
"By-" 'Who' would have been her second word but she figured it out and suddenly panicked. "Hiiragizawa-Kun told you! He did didn't he"  
  
"Told me what? Only that he felt a dangerous power rising and worried you were in trouble." Chloe seemed relieved for some reason that Syaoran couldn't figure out.  
  
"And you. Why did you come? Why did you leave Sakura, you need to keep working on that relationship thing."  
  
"Don't I know it" Syaoran muttered sarcastically. Chloe suddenly looked very shocked or worried, or even confused, Syaoran couldn't really tell which. Oh No she better find out! He thought. But her hand just shot out and touched his forehead gently.  
  
"You're not hot so you're not ill. So then where did that sarcasm come from, are you by any chance turning less defensive?" she said with a small mischievous smile on her face, reminding him of the Chloe he once spent his childhood with.  
  
"No" Syaoran stated plainly and started to try to scowl, but somehow couldn't manage to keep it, well. scowly looking. "Do you want breakfast?"  
  
"Sure!" Chloe said smiling but putting her head back onto the pillow, and pulling the covers over her head.  
  
"Oh no you don't" Syaoran said dragging her up and out of bed. "If you had been in Hong Kong you would have been up at four"  
  
"Four! You've been getting up earlier! When do you sleep!?!" Chloe almost shouted with shock but fell over in the process. And into Syaorans arms. again. She mentally cursed herself for always doing that. She could feel herself blushing profusely while Syaoran helped stabilise her. She'd forgotten how strong he was he held her almost as if she weighed nothing. She looked up into his eyes and felt her blush redden.  
  
She saw what could possibly have been a small smile on his face before he let her go and turned toward the kitchen. Leaving her to stand their staring back at him. He stopped at the door and turned his head slightly.  
  
"I missed you. You know?" he said. Chloe felt her heart skip almost a lifetime of beats before she smiled and replied.  
  
"I missed you too"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later in the day Chloe had decided to actually get changed and was sat down reading. Syaoran was watching the television but with no success.  
  
"I can't understand a word!" he told Chloe.  
  
"Or course you can't its English" she replied only in English making him look more confused. "Opps" she said and then told him in Chinese.  
  
"I know its English but. " Syaoran trailed off as though he was going to say something and then started flicking through the channels.  
  
"On Monday night two people were found dead in Heathergreen Park." the newsreader said. Chloes head snapped up, she'd been there on Monday night with two people but she couldn't recall whom and then. that's strange, she thought, I can't remember.  
  
"Anyone who knows anything about this or had seen anyone within that area is asked to go to Queen Street police station and pass on the information they have-" the TV was turned off and Chloe stood up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked  
  
"I was there. Monday night"  
  
"Yes that's where I found you"  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"In that park. Did you know the two people who were err. dead. They must have been only a few meters away from you."  
  
"I don't know but I think I do. I just can't remember much from that evening" but she was going to try.  
  
Chloe closed her eyes and concentrated, and soon enough images of that evening were replayed in her mind. She had been at work when an old friend had come in. Kitty and Marcus. They were the people she was with that evening. Images speeded past her, they'd been out, and were arranging to meet again, they had been in the park, she was about to go home when.  
  
Images of their bodies on the floor staring up at the cold sky passed in front of her eyes and then.  
  
"Children suffer for their ancestors mistakes Chloe. Don't you know that?"  
  
She opened her eyes and Syaoran was knelt in front of her in panic.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" He shouted "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! YOU'RE DOING STUFF THAT'S TOO POWERFUL FOR YOU DO YOU WANT TO GET HURT!"  
  
"Kitty and Marcus." She said. She could feel her body almost drain completely of feeling and tears tried to force their way to her eyes again. But she wouldn't cry, not in front of Syaoran. Not again. "And. Him"  
  
"Him?" Syaoran said confused and worried at the same time.  
  
"Hey when did I sit down?" Chloe asked looking down on herself sitting in a chair.  
  
"You didn't" he told her and Chloe raised an eyebrow in confusion "You collapsed. again"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"When?" Syaoran said down the phone in a hushed voice "I don't think she's safe here Hiiragizawa, and she's trying magiks I think are too powerful for her."  
  
"But what can we do about it? I'll be there in a week. I can't get there any earlier. I'm sorry."  
  
"Then don't come"  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"I'll explain later"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chloe finished her song and went behind the bar. But her performance hadn't been the same as it had been. Every one could tell something was on her mind.  
  
"Hey Cherry!" Amber called from the back room.  
  
Chloe looked up and when she saw no sign of Amber in the doorway she got up and walked into the back room.  
  
"Visitor for you" Amber said as she bumped into Chloe in the doorway and shut the door behind her as Chloe entered the room.  
  
"Nonaka."  
  
"Li-San! How did you find me here!?" she said in a panic. He'll be so disappointed with me, she thought.  
  
Syaoran was scowling like he almost always did and just lifted his Lasin board up a little.  
  
"Oh. I suppose your disappointed with me, working in a place like this." She said and turned he eyes to the floor. But Syaoran lifted her head with his hand. He had been so quiet getting to her, and quick too. Another thing she had forgotten about him.  
  
"You sang that night we met Sakura in that club didn't you" he asked. Chloe just smiled weakly and nodded once. "Thank you" Syaoran said. She couldn't then help but stare at his face in shock at what he had said. She stopped breathing for a second and could feel herself begin to blush.  
  
"I-I-I I just wanted you to be with the one you loved. I thought maybe it would help." She stammered.  
  
"It did." He told her.  
  
Why is he staring at me like that? She thought. The closeness of the two of them made her feel a little nervous.  
  
"Look Li-"  
  
"Why did you stop using your cards?"  
  
"How did you-?"  
  
"And why have you become so formal with me. We're friends from way back Chloe-San."  
  
"What did you-?"  
  
"I used your first name. As you can mine like you used to."  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Li Syaoran?" She asked looking very suspicious of him, but sounding joke-ish at the same time.  
  
"A few things changed while I was in Japan." He told her. "Anyway. I want you to come back to Hong Kong with me."  
  
"I-"  
  
"Cant? I've talked with your. 'Manager' and she said that it is fine. They all miss you Chloe-San. Come home."  
  
Chloe just blinked. He kept using her first name, he had been sarcastic yesterday morning, he changed so much yet so little, and she was staring to think she didn't know him anymore. I guess a lot can change in a year, she thought before she replied.  
  
"Fine"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Syaorans Bags were packed the by the end of the next week and he was ready to go home for Christmas. It'd be better than last Christmas because he would be home and Chloe would be there this year.  
  
"Come on Nonaka we'll be late for our plane!"  
  
"What plane?" Chloe shouted back from the bathroom, which was where she had been for the last half-hour. She came with her hair and body wrapped in long towels smelling of Strawberry shower gel.  
  
"The plane that's taking us back to Hong Kong."  
  
"I'm not going"  
  
Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her, but turned back round blushing when he saw her in the towels. Chloe rolled her eyes and started to remove her old nail polish. While Syaoran began to become short tempered.  
  
"You said you'd come home"  
  
"I am home"  
  
Syaoran couldn't help but turn round now and he looked infuriated.  
  
"Pardon."  
  
"I am home. England is my home now. It has been for the last year. And anyway I want to look my parents up I'm not going back to Hong Kong Li-Kun. You go you'll miss your flight"  
  
"Your coming with me" Syaoran told her  
  
"I'm not." Chloe snapped back sealing the nail varnish remover lid with a little more force than necessary. " I've lived here for the last year and frankly no one gave a damn about me, and your are not going to just come here and start telling me what to do as if you own me. Now go and catch your flight." Chloe turned back around and started applying base coat to her nails.  
  
Syaoran was in shock. This wasn't the same carefree girl he had known. She'd grown into someone he wasn't sure he liked very much at the moment. Picking up his bags and opening the door he did the only thing he could have, and said to her in a voice that was full of disappointment and a little sorrow;  
  
"Fine"  
  
* * * * * 


	5. Chapter 5

Another Christmas was approaching. In a few hours Christmas would be here. And it would be another Christmas without her. It would feel so lonely. Meiling was looking at the tree decorations and moving one or two to make the tree look better. She had, of course, been doing so since they had put it up. Syaorans four sisters were going crazy talking about whom they wanted to kiss under the mistletoe. But all Syaoran could do was think of her.  
  
Syaoran looked over to Eriol, who he had invited to stay with them over the Christmas holidays. He had no idea why he had just felt compelled to. He was in fact even starting to trust Eriol. Eriol was reading, again. Another old text. He was though, trying to find out about this "new power" which he decided may not have been so new.  
  
Syaorans sisters left the room to go to sleep, or escape the house to the party they wanted to go to. Syaorans Mother was, as far as they all knew, in her room, keeping away from the commotion for now. Syaoran sighed loudly and fell back into a chair. He wondered what she was doing at the moment. Had she found her parents? Was she with friends? Or had this "new power" got to her and stopped her from seeing another Christmas.  
  
"I'm going to bed. Good night." Eriol told them and bowed before he left the room.  
  
Meiling watched him go and then looked at Syaoran. He knew she was going to ask her something. She had been moving the same glass star around the tree for the last half-hour. Syaoran though couldn't be bothered to ask her what was on her mind. Probably because Meiling got there first.  
  
"What's the matter Syaoran-Kun? Still thinking of her?" Meiling asked and with a chuckle added, "Anyone would think you-" At this Syaoran looked Meiling straight into her fiery eyes and all she could say then was "Oh!"  
  
"Really?" She then asked "And you know it for once?"  
  
"Don't pull that with me."  
  
"What?" Meiling said innocently.  
  
"That 'your-staring-to-understand-your-feelings crap'"  
  
Meilings smile dropped and she looked out the window.  
  
"Syaoran-Kun!" she said with excitement in her voice.  
  
"What?" Syaoran said dropping further into his unhappiness  
  
"It's started snowing!"  
  
Syaoran looked out the window and it was in fact starting to snow. Beautiful Snowflakes of the purest white floated majestically to the ground. Syaorans eyes wandered to the clock. Five minutes to midnight. And soon Christmas. He heard a car drive down the road stop for a second then drive on. Some people must have got lost.  
  
Four Minutes to go. He heard the faintest of footsteps on the snow. Meiling was still staring out the window but now looked a little confused. Syaoran gazed at the tree and the presents under it. He had yet again brought Chloe a present. But this time he would go back to England to give it her.  
  
Three minutes. The fire started to die down and Meiling left the room to go to bed. She had left the glass ornament for the tree on the table.  
  
Two minutes. Syaoran picked up the glass ornament and placed it next to a ornament Chloe had made for the Li Family tree the year the had met each other. He stared in amazement at it. She had been six, yet she had been talented. The ornament was a felt Christmas tree with gold thread across it representing tinsel, and coloured beads representing the decorations.  
  
One Minute. There was a knock on the door. The people who had got lost must have come for directions seeing that the lights were on. Syaoran made his way to the door while pulling his green jumper over his T-shirt. His amber eyes looked tired but then again there wasn't a member of the Li family who didn't looked tired.  
  
Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding. The clock chimed and let Syaoran know Christmas was here. Just as he opened the door.  
  
"Hel-" He stopped mid-word. At the sight in front of his eyes. He had to blink a few times to check he was seeing correctly, for standing in front of him was someone wrapped up in a faux fur trimmed coat and gloves in a matching colour. In their hands was a bag full of Presents wrapped to perfection with bows and various other forms of decoration.  
  
"Special delivery for Li Syaoran" a timid voice came. Syaoran just blinked again and the person stepped into the light of the porch and Syaorans eyes open fully in surprise. The girl in front of him had chestnut brown hair and rosy cheeks, from the cold. "Merry Christmas Syaoran-Kun" She said to him with a small smile.  
  
"Chloe-San?" He asked still in shock. The girl just nodded. They stood there for a second in shocked silence.  
  
"Syaoran?" Chloe asked but got no reply. Instead Syaoran stepped forward and pulled her into a tight hug. Chloe stood shocked for a second then smiled and lent her chin onto his shoulder. And as Syaoran breathed in the scent of her hair he smiled widely.  
  
"I missed you" he whispered to her  
  
"I missed you too" she whispered back to him and hugged him back.  
  
"But why are you here?" Syaoran asked leaning back but still keeping his arms around his friend almost as if he was scared that if he let her go he would lose her. He stared at her angelic face and new dark hair which was dusted with snow "You said you weren't coming back to Hong Kong"  
  
"I guess I changed my mind" Chloe replied shrugging her arms still round Syaoran.  
  
"I thought you wanted to find your parents"  
  
"I did. kinda. I found where they used to live. But no parents"  
  
"So I Guess this is just a short visit then. You'll be going home in a week or two." Syaoran said with his voice full of disappointment. Chloe showed a small smile and then lent in to hug him again, to which Syaoran didn't object. And she whispered in his ear;  
  
"I am home"  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning, Syaoran was woken abruptly by the rest of the family entering the living room.  
  
"You didn't go to bed Li-San?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Err. no" Syaoran said brushing the sleep from under his eyes.  
  
"Whos' coat is this?" one of his sisters asked picking up a fur trimmed coat, "Has Meiling been opening her presents early again?"  
  
"Everyone look!" Meiling yelled from the hall and entered the room a second later but standing by the door, "I went to Syaorans room to wake him up and look what I found!" she exclaimed joyfully to them and started tugging something with her hand.  
  
Behind the door the family could hear whispers.  
  
"Meiling. no.Meiling-Chan I'm not dressed!"  
  
"Do I care?" Meiling replied and with one final tug pulled Chloe into the room. Chloe, unlike everyone else was still in her pyjamas. She smiled nervously at the group and then said  
  
"Err. Surprise? Merry Christmas"  
  
A second later Syaorans four sisters swamped Chloe hugging her, asking a million questions and generally being annoying in Syaorans own opinion. Chloe managed to struggle free and then saw Syaoran and smiled and then Eriol and looked confused.  
  
"You two are friends now?" she asked curiously pointing at the two boys. Syaoran just shrugged. Chloe walked forward and hugged Eriol.  
  
"How are you? Eriol-Kun I haven't seen you in ages"  
  
"I'm fine. And you"  
  
"Never better" she said smiling and passing a side-glance to Syaoran.  
  
Syaorans mother was overjoyed to see Chloe but clearly annoyed with Syaoran for not telling her the second Chloe had reached the house. Syaoran didn't care though. He was just happy Chloe was here, with him, and his family, because she was one of the family really, not biologically but it just wasn't the same without her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Family spent the next few hours giving presents and indulging in cheerful conversation. Syaoran felt so happy and alive, more, normal if possible. Chloe went and changed, and kept whispering to Meiling and then the girls would break into giggles. Back to the way things were, Syaoran thought.  
  
Eriol was sitting on the floor with the rest of the family passing his presents out to people, and saying how nice it was that the family had invited him to stay.  
  
"So Syaoran didn't invite you." Chloe said smiling mischievously at Syaoran "Does what he's told I guess, you've trained that one well Li-San" she said turning to his mother.  
  
Li Yelan smiled at Chloe.  
  
"I should hope so since he has to look after the house" his mother replied and at this both Chloe and Syaoran looked confused.  
  
"Sorry?" Chloe asked clearly asking the question Syaoran had wanted to ask.  
  
"Well tomorrow the rest of the family is going on holiday only we assumed Syaoran would still be wherever he was last, since he now seams to forget him mother would like to know where he is, so I didn't buy him a ticket." Yelan told them all "So it will be just you, my son, Li-San and Hiiragizawa- San" Syaoran looked petrified of the thought of him and Eriol staying in the same house, especially with Meiling there too.  
  
Syaoran however didn't actually care, Chloe would be there, and maybe they could catch up. Christmas was getting better every year.  
  
* * * * * 


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe stared out of the window at the frozen snow that lay across the gardens of the Li family residence. Nothing had changed. She could see that though the snow. Yet there was a warmer feeling to the usually cold Syaoran. It was almost as if the sun had come out and melted his defences away. He seamed much more carefree and. she couldn't really tell, but knew there was something else different about him.  
  
The way he treated her now was different. Almost more caring, they had been best friends for years but no matter how hard she had prayed for his love she knew it belonged, and always would belong to someone else. Sakura. She looked down onto a packet of playing cards in front of her. She was so tempted. She knew something had gone wrong. No matter how Syaoran tried to hide it, he wasn't really with Sakura yet.  
  
Earlier the family had persuaded her to go and visit, or at least turn up, at her foster parents Christmas party. They held one every year. She had been so reluctant to go they must have known something was wrong. She had informed a "friend" of hers that they would be there since she had already told that person to seek her out.  
  
Chloe looked out of the window in disgust as she thought of her foster parents. She hated them, loathed them, and detested them. No matter what way she put it she basically wished she had never met them. And yet she would be going to see them in a few short hours.  
  
"You're not changed" Came a quiet and soft voice from the doorway. And Chloe turned to face the boy whom she loved more than any other in the world. Syaoran looked tired in his eyes. As though he hadn't slept for a day. But ever so handsome in his tuxedo that his mother had brought him especially for the occasion.  
  
"I have nothing to wear" she told him trying not to sound too much like a wet blanket. A Small smile appeared on the corner of Syaorans lips. He had been smiling much more recently. He had become so much less mysterious, but yet she still loved him all the same.  
  
She was a year younger than Syaoran in age but it was easy to forget it. She had been moved up a year in school because her intellect wasn't being challenged enough in the year below, and she acted so much like she was older. He is now seventeen and she had turned sixteen. It was amazing how time would fly when you were alone.  
  
"You can change when you get there. I'm sure one of your outfits will be at the manor." He told her and led her out of the room. They closed the front door behind them and the Li Family household was left silent. Nothing had changed. But after a minute a face stared into the house with a malicious glare through the window Chloe had looked out of, staring more particularly at where a pack of cards had lay, but now were no longer there.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chloe looked apprehensively at the large manor house in front of her. Decorated with tinsel and lights. It looked so innocent. If only people knew what lay within. Mr and Mrs Elgin were her foster parents. Mainly because her really parents couldn't be found. They hadn't given her away to them, but she just couldn't find out where they were.  
  
It was one of the reasons she had longed to be in England. So why did she come back to Hong Kong instead of keep looking? Meiling seamed to sense Chloes' nervousness about the place and squeezed her hand out of sight from the boys, to comfort Chloe.  
  
Chloe breathed out heavily. She hated this place. It was torture to her just being here, but feeling Meilings hand squeeze hers made her feel better. But nobody knew how badly she hated the place, and the people within it.  
  
Meiling had no idea really. She just thought Chloe was nervous because she hadn't seen her foster parents in ages. If only she knew the truth. Chloe cast a side-glance at Syaoran and Eriol. Syaoran was yet again scowling and Eriol was smiling. He's so cute when he scowls, Chloe thought, but so handsome when he smiles.  
  
Slowly they began to walk toward the house, what ever would they say when they saw her again?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Mr and Mrs Elgin were pretty normal for rich people. They had a lovely big manor house intricately decorated with items from all over the world. The house was decorated every year especially for this event. No expense was paid on food and drink especially, for the guests.  
  
The Li family usually attended, but only because of the girl they had fostered. Although she hadn't been seen for a year and a half. Mr Elgin was welcoming guests while Mrs Elgin was busy running round chatting and gossiping with them.  
  
Mr Elgin raised his head to greet the next group of guests when someone amongst the group caught his eye and made his smile turn sour. The girl they had fostered was here. The thorn in their side was back.  
  
"You" he muttered supposedly loud enough for only her to hear, although the Li boy looked as though he may have heard it too, and his blue eyed companion. The other girl however seamed completely unaware.  
  
"Hi" she replied nervously.  
  
"Welcome to the festivities" Mr Elgin said putting on his fake air of interest, "please go in and join the party. Except you." He finished looking at Chloe "I need a word with you" he saw her eyes open in fear, and so she should be afraid.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chloe stumbled in the darkness. She could remember the light switch being somewhere around here. She tripped and fell onto her already injured arms and legs. Mr Elgin really hadn't been pleased to see her again. She'd always realised he hated her. he always injured her like this, but she hadn't realised he hated her this much.  
  
Her friends were downstairs yet he had still locked her in the attic. Like he always used to.  
  
"Damn it where's that switch." She said out loud and then a light came on. Only she hadn't turned it on. She looked around the deserted room that was the attic, and lifted herself to her feet.  
  
"You asked for light so I gave you light" a deep voice came from behind her. And she turned to face.  
  
"You?" she said confused "How did you get here?"  
  
"I'll be quite frank with you Miss Nonaka, I'm not a real person." The boy replied. His gorgeous amber eyes sparkling like Syaorans did sometimes. "I'm what people would call, a guardian angel."  
  
"But you're the boy from the bar. Aren't you?"  
  
"Yes I had kept an eye on you, but I obviously wasn't as inconspicuous as I had hoped." He told her smiling.  
  
"With eyes like that how could you" she told him with a somewhat lop sided grin as she got to her feet.  
  
"Like Li Syaorans I believe." He said and chloes head snapped up to look at him quicker than a lightning bolt. He just smiled at her took her hand and led her to some boxes that she could sit on. "I know all about you Chloe." He told her "There is no point in trying to cover it up."  
  
He knelt by her side and started healing her wounds.  
  
"Do you know how Syaoran feels for me? Just friendship right?"  
  
"Depends" the boy replied moving to her other arm and shoulder to heal it.  
  
"On what" she asked but only got that smile in return, "You know don't you? But aren't going to tell me."  
  
"Life is about risks. This one is only a small one, others to come will be bigger. Do you know how you feel for him?"  
  
"He's my friend I-"  
  
"I meant in you heart." He said and Chloe stopped. She hadn't thought deeply enough about it recently. She had gone to England to 'discover herself' but what had she found out really. "You don't need to separate yourself from people to know how you feel. When the time comes you will know"  
  
Chloe looked at the boy in front of her. He couldn't have been much older than she was. His raven black hair and amber eyes were quite a combination and looked more stunning than she would have believed when he was up close.  
  
"What are you going to wear?" he asked her looking at her clothes. She was wearing jeans and a mandarin style top. Obviously not ball material. She looked at him her face showing a little anguish, but he just smiled and said, "follow me".  
  
He led her around the attic until they came to a wall. It had been an area Mr Elgin had always wanted to go in but they couldn't. There was no door to be seen, and not even a sledgehammer had chipped it. Chloe had known that there was something magical about it but could never figure out what. The boy led her around to where a wall met the roof slant.  
  
There was letters there. It was small but clear in the dim light. The letters were "JN". She didn't know why but she felt compelled to touch them and when her fingers touched the cool stone a bright light shone from the letters getting brighter and filling the room with warmth. Soon a doorway appeared. The boy led her into the room. It was a large room and filling the room was boxes.  
  
"What is this place?" she asked as she watched the doorway close but was still visible from the inside. But the boy had gone. Leaving her to look around the boxes until one caught her eye and for one reason only. It was an old box. Just like all the others but something was written on it that made chloes heart skip a beat. The writing read;  
  
"Chloe Nonaka"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So have you told her why you and Sakura-San aren't together?" Eriol said looking at Syaoran from the corner of one eye. Syaoran didn't answer. He just stood there outside in the Elgin house looking over the snowy gardens.  
  
"I don't trust that man. I mean you must have heard the tone of his voice when he saw Chloe." Syaoran stated trying to change the subject. Eriol wasn't fooled easily but just smiled and carried on with the subject in hand.  
  
"Yes I know. He doesn't like Chloe. But then her feelings for him are mutual." Syaoran raised and eyebrow. "But you still haven't answered my question." Eriol stated turning the subject back, to Syaorans obvious dislike. Meiling, who was standing a few meters away, was looking up into the clear starry sky. Although she looked quite confused.  
  
"What's that?" she called pointing at the roof.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was certainly cold now outside. Chloe felt the freezing weather hit her as she climbed out of a gap in the ceiling of the roof and onto the tiles themselves.  
  
Why did I decide to do this? Chloe thought, although she already knew the answer. Her hair blustered in the breeze, which further chilled her to the bone. She shuffled along the top of the drainage trying to grasp whatever she could to stop her from slipping. Not that it was working. She cast a glance to the courtyard down below. Which was a mistake.  
  
"A five bloody storey house. I'll kill whoever decided to build upwards" she muttered and closed her eyes for a second. Sometimes she really hated being up high. She was sort of used to it though. She had had to take this root from the many times the Elgins had locked her in the attic.  
  
She looked down at herself. She'd never done it in a long dress before, in fact she'd never been this dressed up before. She cursed herself for trying a stunt like this in a dress. But there was one thing that was really worrying her now. When she had looked down Syaoran, Eriol, and Meiling had been in the courtyard.  
  
"Damn" she muttered and took another step, but slipped. She fell forward onto the tiles. She desperately flung her arms out for anything to hold herself up but and slid down and off the roof completely. She panicked, there was nothing now to grab hold of. She could see the ground getting closer and saw Syaoran rush out a ward paper.  
  
A second later she hit something, something that wasn't elemental, it felt human. She looked down and could see the ground three storeys below her. Syaoran was standing bemused holding the ward paper up as if he had been about to use it, Eriol looked worried but a second later smiled and Meiling was now jumping up and down in excitement.  
  
Chloe saw the ground slowly getting closer and looked up and looked into a pair of icy grey eyes, which she had never been so relieved to see in her life.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Syaoran stood there, ward paper half way into the air. He blinked a few times but never took his eyes off Chloe at the figure holding her close. A second later he felt Eriols hand on his arm gently pushing it back to his side.  
  
The figure holding Chloe stopped hovering a few inches from the snowy ground, and he watched as the 'person' lowered her down to the floor. Seconds later tree pairs of other feet actually touched the soft snow. Chloe smiled at one of the other two figures then the 'person' that had caught her and lowered her to the floor. She bowed and then ran up to the girl and hugged her.  
  
Syaoran blinked again. He couldn't believe how alike they looked. Both with green eyes only the other figure had short hair. He knew that if Chloe hadn't had dyes her hair they would have the same hair colour too. He knew this girl only too well. And the other two also.  
  
"Sakura-Chan!" Chloe said as she pulled back from the hug. "So glad you could make it. You too, Cerberos. And Yue thank you so much for saving my life."  
  
Syaoran just stayed on the spot in shock. Ward paper in his hand. So this was the friend Chloe had talked about, Sakura, Clow mistress, and for a time and maybe still the object of his affections.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The group wandered inside and settled in a room which the Elgins party was not occupying yet. Syaoran sat down in a chair and scowled at Chloe and Sakura who were talking with Meiling, Eriol, Yue and Cerberos were on the outside of the group talking between themselves and occasionally whispering.  
  
After a minute people entered the room and began sitting down and talking amongst themselves, making it hard for him to pick out parts of the two groups conversations. Chloes gaze caught Syaorans and excused herself from the conversation, leaving Sakura and Meiling to watch and talk.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Chloe asked sitting down beside Syaoran on the Victorian style double chair. Syaoran didn't answer, thoughts were running around his head and he couldn't think straight. The last thing he wanted to do at the moment was say something to upset everyone.  
  
He looked up and noticed both groups were watching them. Standing up, he grasped chloes hand and almost dragged her from the room back into the courtyard.  
  
"Syaoran-Kun whatever is the matter?" Chloe said as they stopped "You are mad at me aren't you?" she then said and lowered her eyes. Syaorans heart dropped, he hated to see her upset like this. And almost without realising it stepped forward and raised her chin with his hand so her eyes looked into his. He smiled briefly and then shook his head.  
  
"I'm not mad at you." He told her "I just, well I was a bit shocked I guess, with sakura being here, and I was worried."  
  
"Worried?" Chloe asked looking a tad confused.  
  
"You fell off the roof, and I thought that maybe I wouldn't be able to help, if Yue hadn't had caught you when he did I'm sure I would have been too late." This time Syaoran lowered his eyes to look at his feet, he could feel a slight blush starting to burn his face.  
  
"You wouldn't have." Chloe told him and leaned her head in so he didn't have to look up again to see her. "You've never let anyone down, never let me down. You beat yourself up for the little things, what would your mother say?"  
  
"She'd say I have been lazy and need to start training at three in the morning." Syaoran smiled and looked at her. Chloe giggled at him and smiled back, her green eyes sparkling in the moonlight that illuminated them.  
  
"Count me out." she told him "I'm not getting up that early, I need my sleep"  
  
The couple stood there in the garden for a few more minutes talking. Until they decided to head back. But when they were a few meters from the icy fountain that stood outside the manor Chloe stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked reaching inside his coat for the string and ball that would soon become a sword if he needed it.  
  
"Follow me." She whispered and then ran off in the opposite direction. Syaoran kept up the chase effortlessly, as he followed her through the maze that was Elgin manor gardens. After a minute he came out from the tall trees and saw the most beautiful sight his eyes had seen.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful?" she asked him "I used to come here every night. No one knew about it except me. I'd sit and look at the stars. And wonder where my parents were." Chloe smiled at him and beckoned him to stand next to her  
  
"I'm sure you'll find them" Syaoran told her standing beside her. And looking up at the sky. But when he turned to look at Chloe he saw air.  
  
"Down here silly" her voice came and he looked down where to see Chloe laying on her back on the snow. Syaoran sat down and then lay back. "It's much easier this way. You don't get neck ache." She said and turned her head to look at him and smiled. Syaoran looked at her. She was truly beautiful. Like an angel. She reminded him of Sakura in so many ways.  
  
They lay in silence for a few minutes and then Chloe sat up, and started to rub her arms, shaking from the cold. She smiled weakly at him. "Forgot how could it can be in winter" she joked. Syaoran sat up and took off his coat wrapping it around her shoulders. Chloe stared into his eyes. There was something she wasn't telling him he was sure of it. But what could he do? He would just have to wait until she was willing to tell him.  
  
Chloes lips had a faint tinge of blue to them and she shivered again.  
  
"Do you want to go back?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No but I'm just so cold. You take your jacket and let's go back. Or you'll catch cold too." She told him and started to move, but stopped noticing Syaoran was still sitting there. Chloe pulled the coat closer. "Syaoran?"  
  
"keep the jacket on, you'll be warmer, don't worry I'm fine. We'll sit here until your ready to go." He told her and held his hand out. She took his hand and sat back down. Syaoran didn't even seam to realise as her pulled her closer and put his arm round her. He did notice though that chloes cheeks were rather red, but put that down to the cold weather.  
  
After a few minutes Chloe rested her head against Syaorans shoulder, and he seamed to realise that he had his arm round her. and Blushed furiously red. Maybe he had thought she was Sakura, maybe it was just that he was looking after her as one does a friend, or maybe it was something else, but Syaoran couldn't put down a reason as to why he was doing what he was.  
  
They sat there for another hour, on top of the hill, trees just behind them, gazing at the moon and stars. Syaorans coat wrapped around Chloe and his arm across her shoulders and her head resting peacefully against his shoulders. Both blushing. Everything looked so harmless.  
  
But the trees behind hid their stalker. Crimson eyes blazing like a hundred fires. Full of contempt, malice, and a hunger, for vengeance.  
  
* * * * * 


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe woke the next morning, full of energy. Though she had slept in until ten o'clock. Bliss, she thought. She looked at the dress hung up in Syaorans sisters' wardrobe, which would be where she would stay for now. It had been what she had found in the box at the Elgins.  
  
The box in the room with no door. The box that had been in that room before she had arrived at the house. The Box that had had her name written on it. She had found an old diary in there also. And a letter. A letter from her mother, written to her, before she had been born. It did explain a few things, and gave a major hint of where to find her parents.  
  
She tucked the letter away and hid the diary in her bag, dressed and left the room. There was still snow on the ground outside, which was usual for Hong Kong. It never snowed here, usually it was warm compared to English winters.  
  
"Li-Kun?" she called down the hall but received no reply. She walked into the lounge but no-one was there. "Hiiragizawa-Kun? Meiling-Chan?"  
  
Chloe looked around in confusion. Where was everyone? She walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter and a selection of fruits beside it. she picked the note up and read it.  
  
Chloe,  
  
Hope you had a good sleep. We've all gone out food shopping and decided to leave you in bed because you looked to peaceful. Meilings promised to bring back all your favourites, I'll make sure she does. We'll be back in the afternoon most likely. I sorted some fruits out because I know how much you like them for breakfast. Enjoy the quiet while you can.  
  
Syaoran, Meiling and Eriol.  
  
Chloe smiled and picked up a piece of fruit, which she ate while smiling at the letter. He really has changed, she thought, I wonder if Sakuras still in town. And wandered over to the phone and began to dial in the number Sakura had told her to call if she needed to talk.  
  
The phone rang a few times until a voice sounded down the other end of the phone  
  
"Moshi-Moshi! Sakura Speaking"  
  
"Sakura-San it's Chloe. I was wondering if you we're still in town."  
  
"Chloe-Chan good to hear from you! Yes I am, why?"  
  
"I thought we could. talk. Will you meet me?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"I'll see you in town then. Kero-Chan will know where to go."  
  
"He will?"  
  
"Yes after I say meet me in the café on the water front."  
  
Sakura chuckled at the other end of the line.  
  
"Okay then at 12. And we can have some food." Sakura said  
  
"Perfect I'll see you then Ja Ne!"  
  
"Ja Ne Chloe-Chan" Sakura said and then both girls hung up.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chloe stepped out of the side street and onto the main street in Hong Kong City centre. A small smile played across her face. She had a whole hour of shopping to kill before she met with Sakura. She loved Hong Kong centre, there were so many cool shops, but first things first she'd have to go to a card shop, she needed to send a postcard to the girls back in England at the bar.  
  
She really missed them, more than she was letting on. She smiled as she looked at everyone walking round in coats but all she wore was a light jacket. It had been colder in England. They seamed to stare at her in amazed she wasn't cold.  
  
After the card shop she ambled down the main street going in the occasional shop, and pausing out side the "Magic Box" for a few minutes to look at the tarot cards. If she had continued with he divination she could have moved onto them, even though they were easier that a deck of playing cards.  
  
She closed her eyes as she pulled herself away from the shop. She really wanted to continue, so last night before going to the Elgins, she had picked up the pack of cards in Syaorans lounge window and had kept them in her pocket ever since.  
  
Occasionally she would slip her had into the pocket and just rest it on the deck for a few minutes. This sort of ritual she had done ever since she had began to use the cards for divination purposes.  
  
She carried on down the street toward the water front café. She was ten minutes early still but if Sakura had come early she'd be waiting. If Sakura wasn't there it gave her chance to sit and have something to drink before they met.  
  
As she turned the corner to waterfront road she collided with someone. She started to fall back, she flung her hand out for something to stabilise her. She had hardly lent back before a hand grasped her wrist and pulled her upright, and then the hand moved to her shoulders to make sure she was stable. The touch of this person was firm but not too firm that it was painful, it was more they were some how firm but gentle at the same time.  
  
She looked up onto the persons' face, taking in some of the details. Bright golden brown eyes and hair. Young. Couldn't have been much older than she was. She somehow knew the face. It was most certainly stunning.  
  
Chloe just stood there. This boys arms on hers, someone she barely knew, or so she thought. He smiled at her.  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
"Yes?" Chloe replied almost breathless, "how do you-?"  
  
"You mean you don't to say you don't remember me?" the boy replied his voice gentle. Something hit Chloe suddenly. They had both been speaking fluent English. No one she knew in Hong Kong spoke English, except Eriol- kun of course. "Its Rhys"  
  
Chloe mouth opened in shock but she quickly closed it again.  
  
"Oh Gosh I haven't seen you since."  
  
"We were five." He finished for her.  
  
"I kind of have to dash now I'm meeting someone you see-"  
  
"We'll see each other soon then. If you want to." He told her  
  
"I'd love to it would be brilliant to catch up."  
  
"It's a deal then he said and place a piece of paper into her hand, then taking the same hand in his kissed it, passed a small, but none the less stunning smile at her, and began to walk away.  
  
Chloe turned to watch him leave but he stopped a few meters away and turned around.  
  
"I understand now." He said, "What you said to me the day I moved away."  
  
Chloe smiled. Only for the first time in ages it was a natural smile. It hadn't been forced like she had been doing so much lately. She lowered her eyes and began to turn.  
  
"And Chloe" he called. Her head spun to face him, and caught his look, sincere, and gentle. "Your hair looks nice like that". Then he turned and continued to walk away. Chloe ran her fingers through her hair without realising she had done so.  
  
"Thank you" she whispered, and began to remember his face when he was five and comparing it to now. She turned around and walked toward the café she was meeting Sakura in almost as if in a daze. Today was going to turn to a dream.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chloe sat down on a table in the café stirring her orange juice round with her straw. Staring into what would have been space if the ceiling hadn't had been in the way.  
  
"Chloe-chan?" Sakura asked cautiously from the other side of the table, "are you okay?"  
  
"Fine. Yes. Umm Hmm." Chloe replied as though in a daydream, until Kero- chan bit her from under the table "Ouch!" Chloe yelped and then smiled nervously as the whole café turned to see what was wrong.  
  
"You've been like that since we met are you sure everything's fine, I mean what happened before you met me?"  
  
"And the stuffed animal." Chloe said almost sounding a tad bitter.  
  
"Watch it little girl!" Kero growled from the safety of sackers bag.  
  
"You've never called him that before" Sakura said looking worried as though maybe Chloe had been possessed by something.  
  
"Well he's never bitten me before"  
  
"Gomen" she heard Kero whisper from Sakuras bag.  
  
"I'm sorry too Kero-chan I shouldn't have called you that it was rude." Told him and then turned to Sakura. "What I called you for was.well I." Chloe stuttered as though she couldn't find the right words.  
  
Sakura just looked on, knowing that sometimes word were harder to find than you originally thought.  
  
"I wanted to know why you and Li-Kun didn't get together" Chloe splurged out. Sakura blinked a few times and then smiled.  
  
"When you left," she began and Chloe already had a horrible feeling it wasn't going to turn out well "well Syaoran-Kun became, upset I guess. You know how he doesn't get along with his sisters." Chloe nodded but didn't interject anything letting the older girl continue. "Well I guess he had always thought of you as the sister he always wanted but never had. And he spent most of his time missing you. You mean a lot to him Chloe"  
  
"As do you." Chloe said rushing her words a little." There's something I need to tell you. But you have to promise not to tell Syaoran-Kun" Sakura nodded and Chloe continued, "you mean more to Syaoran that he or you can ever imagine. He loves you but can never really admit it, he's one of those guys I suppose. And its important he is with the one he loves"  
  
Sakura looked at Chloe for a second. Chloe hoped that Sakura was getting what she was hinting at because she didn't have the heart to say it out loud.  
  
"Chloe-Chan? Are you in love with Syaoran-Kun?" Chloe nodded.  
  
"For a time I was, but I think I realised something today. Before I got here, I bumped into someone" Literally, Chloe added mentally. "I hadn't seen him since I was five, but its astonishing how alike he and Syaoran-Kun look. And I've been thinking, maybe all the time I thought I loved Syaoran- Kun, maybe it wasn't him I really loved. Maybe I had been confusing Syaoran- Kun with someone else. Do you understand?" Sakura nodded.  
  
"So I'm after killing the wrong boy am I?" a cold voice came from behind them. Chloe spun to see who it was but almost wished she hadn't.  
  
"Not you again" she said.  
  
"Not pleased to see me?" he asked his eyes flickering with red.  
  
"I thought I left you in England."  
  
"What can I say." He said shrugging, suddenly his voice turned deadly "You'll never be rid of me" Chloe and Sakura stood, ready to fight if they had to. Chloe noticed the liquid red blade appear in his hand. This wasn't good.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Syaoran walked down Hong Kong waterfront carrying some of the shopping bags, Meiling and Eriol, walking beside him. Meiling was teasing Syaoran, because of something that had happened when they were children and telling Eriol all about it. Eriol chuckled. And eventually so did Syaoran.  
  
It all seamed peaceful today. It was quite cold for Hong Kong though. The peacefulness was broken by screams from the café and many of the patrons went running out.  
  
"What happened?" Syaoran demanded from a girl running their direction. "  
  
"Some guy started attacking these two girls with a knife or sword or something, get out of here!" she said desperately before running off as quickly as possible. The trio exchanged glances and then Syaoran magicked his sword up, and Eriol, summoned his staff, Meiling ran on ahead slightly ready to kick the persons head off their shoulders.  
  
When they reached the door way a boy with dark head ran out past them and then a girl bashed into Syaoran. Syaoran got a quick glance of her and she ran after the dark haired boy not stopping when she called back  
  
"Look After Sakura-Chan!"  
  
The three saw a large group of people beginning to form and then a yellow stuffed toy flew in front of her eyes and yelled at them.  
  
"Well don't just stand there! Call an paramedic or something!" Kero shouted at them and them flew off in the direction the boy had run and the girl who had taken up chase.  
  
Syaoran ran forward and pushed his way through the crowd.  
  
"Kinomoto!" she gasped in shock, and ran forward and gathered her into his arms and carried her out of the café. And looked the Eriol and placed her in his arms. Syaorans eyes narrowed in the direction where the boy had run, with Chloe and Kero in pursuit.  
  
"Get her back to my house and Look after her" he instructed his voice deathly and low and then took off after the attacker of the girl he loved.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chloes lungs burned as she ran after the boy, he wasn't getting away with anything this time. He couldn't follow her around and hurt the ones she loved; she still owed him an ass kicking for what he had done to Kitty and Marcus. He feet pounded against the floor as she kept the distance between herself and the attacker, slowly closing in.  
  
She swiftly dodged the shoppers in the street. She turned the corner sharply down into an alleyway. She saw her attacker jump over the six foot wall and could hear Cerbeross' wings behind her.  
  
"Cerberos give me a lift!" she called and he swooped down and flew just in front of her, and with a quick jump onto Cerbeross' back and then again, was propelled easily over the wall. She landed cat like and continued running after the boy. "Follow him!" she called to Cerberos "you'll be quicker than me, don't lose him!"  
  
And so Cerberos flew up and over the buildings following the attacker. Chloes jacket fluttered from the breeze as she ran. She jumped over the split bin contents that had been knocked over to slow her down, but as she touched down her ankle gave way and she ended up flat on her front, only just managing to keep her head from smashing against the floor.  
  
"Are you okay!" a voice called from behind and a second later a pair of trainers came into her view.  
  
"I'm fine." She said and pulled herself to her feet, panting heavily. "Cerberos is on the chase I hope" she told him and winced as a pain shot through her wrist.  
  
A few minutes later Cerberos landed beside them and turned back into Kero- Chan shaking his head. "I lost him. He just vanished literally, he was running and then just faded away."  
  
"Thank you for trying though Kero-Chan" Chloe said as Syaoran helped her to her feet. "He'll appear again. But just when. We'll have to be on our guard. We don't know who this guy is yet or what he wants"  
  
The trio walked off to catch a taxi back to Syaorans to look after Sakura. On the rooftops above them a figure stood red eyes blazing, and a smirk playing across his face. Only one word escaped his thin lips.  
  
"Soon"  
  
* * * * * 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: sorry for interupting the flow of reading for all new readers and for all exsiting readers I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I'm "tweak"ing the ending a little as I have already finished the story and just need feed back from my friend on certain aspects which tend to lead to more messing around changing stuff.  
  
**bows down to all readers*** Gomen. (aka sorry in Japanese.)  
  
oh well heres chapter 8. Some rather interesting things happen in this chapter and I'm not too sure where I was leading to be honest. Gomen again and enjoy!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chloe sat alone in the darkness like she had done so for the previous hour. She wondered how Sakura was, she'd been hurt so badly, so quickly, and he'd barely even touched her.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran had been running in and out of the room since they had got back to the house. She couldn't stand the tension. She felt it was all her fault and those malicious words from before echoed round her mind once more.  
  
"Children suffer for their ancestors mistakes Chloe Don't you know that?"  
  
What had Sakura done? Nothing. What had kitty and Marcus, her best friend and best friends' fiancée done? Nothing. It all revolved around Chloe, and she wished it didn't. Better me than someone else though, she thought. Although all the attacks tended to happen to the ones she loved, so it wasn't really her, was it?  
  
She flipped the lid to yet another box. She had found nothing yet but useless letters and booklets. Why had her parents kept this junk? She thought as she rummaged through the contents of this box.  
  
She had left for Elgin manor after an hour of waiting for anything on Sakuras State, and had been greeted quite politely for a change. The Elgins must feel ill, she considered as she had walked up the stairs that led to the attic, it certainly made a change from being shoved up them.  
  
"Useless" she said as she threw the box away from her in frustration. She buried her head in her palms and breathed trying to stop herself from becoming overly frustrated. She looked up at the mess in the secret room in the attic, which only she could access. It was her new refuge.  
  
She heard a knock on the attic door outside the room, so she stood and walked to the door to the main attic and out into the main attic. As she walked over to the door she felt a pair of eyes fix their gaze on her. So he's back she thought and opened the door.  
  
"Yes?" she asked as she saw Mrs Elgin standing in the doorway.  
  
"Thought you might be hungry dear" Mrs Elgin told her holding a plate full of sandwiches in her hands.  
  
"Why are you being nice all of a sudden?" Chloe asked and looked at the sandwiches as though they were loaded with poison.  
  
"You might want to read this." Mrs Elgin said holding a piece of paper out and smiled "seams it came ten years too late.  
  
"Thank you" Chloe said taking the letter and plate from her hands with a small smile. She closed the door after she watched Mrs Elgin walk down the first flight of stair then turned round and sat on the nearest box.  
  
"You hungry?" she called through the attic "I've got." she stopped and looked inside the sandwiches "tuna sandwiches"  
  
A boy appeared from the shadows, the same dark haired, amber-eyed beauty that had shown her the entrance to the secret room. He seamed sombre like he always did but showed a small smile when held a sandwich out for him.  
  
They must have talked for hours. It was the first time they had spoken over five minutes. She told him about what had happened, about Sakura, about this crimson-eyed boy.  
  
"It all revolves around me somehow I know it, I just don't know it, you know?"  
  
The amber-eyed boy raised an eyebrow clearly not understanding.  
  
"You're looking at it all wrong. It does but then it doesn't."  
  
"Huh?" Chloe ran everything through her mind and still couldn't think of a way it did but didn't. They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"And what about Syaoran?" the boy asked looking at her from the corner of one eye.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Don't play dumb" he told her "I know what you think, you think you've been thinking of this Rhys guy all those years but mistook him for Syaoran."  
  
"How did you-?"  
  
"Well you're wrong on the second thing, it doesn't change your feelings for him one bit. You love him"  
  
Chloe smiled and thought of what Sakura had said in the café. And then said to the boy, in a voice that was almost a whisper,  
  
"Like a brother"  
  
* * * * *  
  
She spent the next few hours continuing to search the attic of Elgin manor for anything. If my friends are suffering for my or my ancestors' mistakes, there's got to be something here that will tell me about the attacker, she thought. Unfortunately she had found nothing and was on her way back to Syaorans family home.  
  
She had thought about everything so carefully, making sure there wouldn't be any mistakes, because she didn't want to phrase something wrong and upset someone. Talking about these sorts of things was hard, so hard it made her head hurt.  
  
"You're looking at it all wrong. It does but then it doesn't."  
  
What had the boy meant about it? Did guardian angels really exist? And if so why was hers so damn confusing.  
  
She arrived at the house later than she had thought she would but it was no matter, everyone would still be awake. As she entered the lounge area, she saw Eriol sitting down on a chair. His glasses were on the table beside him. His eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep.  
  
"You're back now are you?" he said, "how do you feel now?"  
  
"I little calmer thanks." Chloe replied. "How is she?"  
  
"She's become more stable. Its helpful that she has magic or she'd be dead by now." Eriol told her.  
  
Chloe left the room without saying another word. She looked into Syaorans room where Sakura lay sleeping, but Syaoran wasn't there. Chloe searched the house but couldn't find him anywhere. Just as she was about to give up, she saw him standing under a tree in the back garden.  
  
"How are you?" she asked gently when she reached him.  
  
"Okay." He replied but didn't face her.  
  
"Syaoran."  
  
"What?" he snapped his voice was cold.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You're not yourself"  
  
"Who am I then?" he snapped turning to her finally. "Hmm? Are you going to tell me? Get your cards out do that useless talent of yours, tell me my future."  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing, why don't you just leave me alone, you're all the same, whiny, moaning, just go away will you."  
  
Chloe just stood there staring at his now turned back.  
  
"Why do you always do that, your like an annoying child, you think you have magic but you don't, your just a wannabe, and that's the reason you have no friends or family, they all deserted you because we all hate you."  
  
Chloes eyes welled with tears, she took a step back and stared at him for a further second and when he decided he wasn't really finished with his cruel and insulting words, she ran through the house and out into the street and didn't stop running.  
  
Back in the garden Syaoran stood staring with a satisfied smile on his face. His eyes glowed red then his form changed. They turned into someone else someone no one would recognise but the power that plagued every one in the Li households' minds.  
  
"It begins" they whispered and then evaporated into thin air.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Syaoran sat on the bench on waterway road. How could Sakura have let herself get hurt? Why did Chloe seam so light-hearted about this attacker who was attacking everyone but her at the moment. She seamed so distracted, not her usual self.  
  
He stared out at the water; it seamed to run away, taking all his emotions with it, and just when he was beginning to express himself. He loved Sakura more than anything in the world, but for now all he could do was sit and wait.  
  
There weren't many people around at this time of night, which was good because he was hoping Sakuras attacker would decide to reappear. He had been back into the allies' Chloe and the stuffed animal had chased him. He had also searched every other alleyway that he could find in Hong Kong.  
  
Sooner or later, the attacker would come across Syaoran, and then, who knows what he might do.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chloe didn't know how far she'd gone now. She'd caught the first bus into the city and ran wherever her feet had decided to carry her. Which was why she was very lost. She looked around her, eyes sore from tears, she didn't recognise the area and there were no street signs or anything.  
  
She still couldn't believe Syaoran had said those things. He'd never said one hurtful word to her before in his life. Maybe he had bottled up his opinions about her, until now because he was so fed up with her, she thought. She carried on walking, wiping tears from her eyes. I cry far too much, she thought, new years resolution is not to cry.  
  
She kept looking around her occasionally pausing to try to see if she could tell where she was. But each time she did she considered herself more lost than before. And now, she had a horrible feeling that she was being followed. She looked behind her into the darkness.  
  
"You lost kiddie?" a gruff voice came from behind her. She turned quickly and saw a group of stocky men. One or too looked a little drunk.  
  
"No I'm fine thank you." She said trying not to show fear but they could hear it in her voice and see it in her emerald eyes.  
  
"OK then." The leader said and began walking toward her "just hand over all the money you got and well be on our way.  
  
"I haven't got any money on me" she told them and began to back away. But when she looked behind her another group of the same type of men stood behind her. There was only the alleyway to her left to escape down.  
  
"Oh dear." He said "well I guess you just have to pay us in a different way." He told her smiling evilly. Chloe dodged just as one of the men behind her made a grab for her and kicked him over with a powerful round house to the back of the head. "Ooo. we's gots ourselves a toughie" the man said and then both groups ran in.  
  
Chloe only just managed to dash into the left-hand street. She ran so fast and felt her lungs begin to burn from the strain. She was tired from crying and running, but had sufficient adrenaline to get herself out as quickly as possible. Unfortunately it looked as though the men knew their way around these back streets because all that faced her now was a very tall wall and a group of ten men behind her. They caught up quickly for drunks.  
  
"I hate it when they make me run" the leader said. And stepped forward grabbing her round the throat. Her hands grasped his pulling at his fingers trying to loosen his grip. He was too strong. Then he pushed her backward into the stone wall. Her head contacted with the wall with such force it made her head spin, and she fell to her knees.  
  
There was nothing she could do now. She couldn't beat all these men to get free. They were probably going to kill her. She could hear them leering, getting closer. Ready to do. whatever it was they planned, personally she really didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Leave her alone" a voice came from behind the men. "Leave now and you won't get hurt."  
  
The men laughed at the boy; Chloe couldn't be sure who it was she didn't recognise the voice. He couldn't look up because it amplified the pain in her head, but she had a feeling it was someone she knew.  
  
"Look at the small fry" the leader said laughing "well come on then boy, if you insist"  
  
She heard the sound of a fight but was having her own fight to stay conscious. Half a minute later she saw a pair of trainers in front of her field of view, which was slowly turning black. The figure knelt down beside her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. She brought her head up to try to see the figure but the back of her head stung from pain. She heard the boy gasp and then felt a strong-arm wrap round her back and the other under her legs. The boy lifted her off the floor and her head lolled onto his chest. "Lets get you inside" he said and carried her off, while the darkness of unconsciousness claimed her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Chloe began to wake up again she found she was in a bed with covers over her. The back of her head felt painful. She remembered being chased by a group of drunken men and being thrown against the wall and then. a boy had come. She wondered whether it had been Syaoran. Maybe he followed her to apologise, but if it had been him why didn't she recognise this room?  
  
She looked around her. Dusty volumes lay on shelves, the room itself was immaculate, and it was so tidy it was unbelievable. One of the wardrobe doors was open revealing clothes hung up, the occasional one or two falling off the hanger, but then again, no one was perfect.  
  
The door to the room opened and a boy entered, the brown eyes and dark hair suddenly all too familiar. He carried a tray holding a few items on it across to the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed looking at her with clear concern.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Rhys asked her looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
"A bit dizzy" she told him as she began to sit up. Rhys lent forward and helped her.  
  
"Here" he said passing her a small glass of a golden brown liquid. "Drink this and let me have a look at you head." He told her and picked up a cloth and a few bandages. Chloe accepted the glass and turned so he could see the back of her head. She could feel the cool cloth and winced occasionally as it touched the wound.  
  
Chloe put the small glass to her lips and took a tiny sip of the liquid only to end up coughing as it reached her throat warming it as it went to her stomach. She could almost see Rhys smiling at her from behind.  
  
"What is this?" she asked putting the glass down, her hand shaking from weakness as she did so. It tasted so disgusting and strong, it had a aftertaste too that wasn't all that pleasant.  
  
"Brandy. It's a little stronger than what I would have liked to give you but that's all they had." He told her "it will help with the shock and work as a light anaesthetic for the wounds."  
  
"Wounds? You mean wound don't you? Just my head" she asked as he sat back down in front of her. He just smiled and threw back the covers that were over her right leg. He gently picked it up and Chloe winced again. He began to bandage it up.  
  
"You've only sprained you ankle. You head wound is quite a bit more serious though so I'll need you to try to stay awake so we know you don't have concussion." He told her "What were you doing down the back streets at this time of night anyway?"  
  
"I ran away from where I was staying. Someone upset me so much, I just couldn't stand to look at them any more."  
  
"Who said these things and what did they say?" Rhys asked looking concerned again. He looked so. well she couldn't actually put a word to it.  
  
"It was just someone I considered a friend" she said "and I don't want to think of what he said."  
  
"Well I'm sure they were wrong if they insulted you that much. You such a kind and gentle person, they must have been a idiot to treat you like they did."  
  
Chloe stared at him. He really had hardly changed he was still so caring and thoughtful and in a way mature. He reminded her of Eriol. She could feel herself blush slightly at his last words.  
  
"The thing is he's been so. normal recently, nice. And he likes this girl but she's ill and it was all my fault."  
  
"How could it be your fault. No one plans things like illness Chloe, and this boy who treated you cruelly was probably only cranky because the girl; he likes is ill. I know I'd be upset and cranky if the girl I liked got injured."  
  
"Who's that?" Chloe asked but only got a smile in return. Maybe he didn't want to tell her just yet. She closed her eyes as the back of her head began throbbing slightly, but felt Rhyss' hand on he cheek and when she re- opened her eyes he was looking very worried. "I'm fine" she told him and swung her legs out of bed.  
  
She attempted to stand but felt too weak and was guided back down onto the bed by Rhys.  
  
"I should be going home really. Someone might be worrying." Chloe told him.  
  
"Not just yet." He told her "I just want to bandage you head up. I'm not letting you leave until I'm satisfied you're well enough to go home. As for where you stay, give me the number and I'll let them know you are safe." He looked at her with the authority of a doctor, not wanting a patient to leave.  
  
"Okay." She said to him and smiled. She wrote Syaorans home number down on a piece of paper and gave it to Rhys. "Ask for Hiiragizawa Eriol." She told him, thinking if Syaoran was still in a mood then he wouldn't really care. Rhys got to the door before Chloe stopped him. He turned around looking concerned again but smiled at her when he saw she was OK. "Thank you" she told him before he left the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Syaoran had sat on the waterfront since dusk, staring out at the rippling waters. It was time he headed back he decided it was nearly dawn now after all, he'd been sitting there for nearly nine hours. He wondered whether Chloe was home yet. She had left for the Elgin household before he had left the house. She was the only one he could talk to about Sakura and not be accused of going soft.  
  
Syaoran turned and walked off down the street toward the bus station. He got his mobile phone out and turned it off silent and double-checked for messages and then put the phone back in his pocket. He wondered how Sakura was. Was she any better? He had been more of a nuisance to Eriol than help, so he had gone to the waterfront.  
  
Suddenly his phone began to ring from his pocket. He got it out and checked who was calling before he answered but all the phone said was "home". He flipped the receiver up and placed the phone to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" Syaoran said to the mouthpiece  
  
"Li-Kun? It's Eriol."  
  
"Hiiragizawa? What are you calling for?"  
  
"We've been trying to call you for hours."  
  
In the background Syaoran heard Meiling shout,  
  
"What's the point of having a phone Syaoran if you don't answer it when it rings!"  
  
"Anyway," Eriol continued "Chloes' been missing"  
  
"What!" Syaoran said and stopped walking. "For how long?"  
  
"She came home from Elgin manor at nine, but we haven't seen her since then. She's not in the grounds and when we asked the neighbours they said they had seen someone run away from the house that looked like her"  
  
"Why would she run away? Do we know where she's gone?"  
  
"Well I got a phone call from a gentleman a few minutes ago saying she was safe and he would bring her back"  
  
"Well that's good then"  
  
"Sort of"  
  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked his voice beginning to betray him and show panic. "Hiiragizawa tell me!"  
  
"She had an accident."  
  
"Do we know where this 'gentleman's' house is?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. Li-Kun you need to find her"  
  
Syaoran turned around and was about to say something when he noticed two figures walking toward him  
  
"I'll call you back" he said down the phone then snapped the receiver shut and ran toward them.  
  
A tall brown haired boy was carrying a golden chestnut haired girl down the street. She had a bandage round her right foot and round her head but Syaoran still recognised her.  
  
"Nonaka!" Syaoran said when he reached them "what the hell happened to you?"  
  
"She was attacked" the boy said.  
  
"Who are you?" Syaoran asked glaring at the boy  
  
"My name is Rhys" he told Syaoran "and who might you be?"  
  
"Her friend and that all you need to know" Syaoran said and turned to Chloe who was trying to keep her eyes open.  
  
"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Fine" she said coolly to him, which made Syaoran wonder whether he had done anything wrong.  
  
"Come on lets get you home" he said to her as Rhys lowered her legs to the floor.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Rhys asked before he let her injured leg touch the ground.  
  
"I'm fine Rhys it's only a sprain" she told him and smiled at him. Rhys then put both her feet onto the ground but most of her weight was still on him. Syaoran stepped forward and slipped his arm round her waist and she transferred her weigh onto him, although it didn't affect him in any way.  
  
"We'll see each other soon." Rhys told her "when you feel a bit better. Here's a number when you can get in touch with me" he told her passing a piece of paper to her and then he touched the side of her face and looked into her eyes once more "take it easy"  
  
Rhys smiled at Syaoran who expression didn't change and the he walked away. Syaoran looked at Chloe she looked so tired. A bruise was starting to form on one side of her face and throat.  
  
"What happened to you? Syaoran asked "Why the hell are you walking round Hong Kong at night?"  
  
"What do you think?" she told him icily and pushed herself away from him landing in a heap on the floor. "Ow" she said holding her wrist.  
  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran said and tried to take her wrist but she pulled away from him again.  
  
"What do I mean? Have you forgotten what you said to me back at the house?"  
  
"What? Come back soon?"  
  
"No that I was a wannabe and everyone hated me"  
  
"What! I never said that? Why on earth would I say that? Its not even true! And when was I supposed to have said that?"  
  
"When I came home. You were in the back garden and you said all these nasty things to me!"  
  
"What? That can't have been me! I've been standing here for the last nine hours"  
  
"If it wasn't you then-" she stopped herself and realise that she'd been tricked. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and winced again whether wrist gave a sharp pain. Syaoran reached out for it again, but this time Chloe didn't pull away. Syaoran healed it for her and looked in her eyes.  
  
"You look so tired. Come on lets go home and we'll solve this in the. well later." He told her, Chloe smiled and tried to stand in her own but couldn't so Syaoran scooped her into his arms and carried her off toward the bus station. She rested her head against his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Syaoran turned his head to look at her face while she slept in his arms. She really was like a little sister to him, or at least a little sister he had always wanted. Granted he had four older sisters but that was different. I'll never let anyone hurt her again if I can help it. Her or Sakura, he thought.  
  
He wandered off and caught a taxi back from the bus stop, since there was always taxis there. And rested her in a bed when they got home, covering her up and then leaving the room. Chloe slept peacefully, and like everyone in the Li household was unaware for the figure with red eyes outside scowling and looking furious.  
  
* * * * *  
The end 


	9. Chapter 9

New Year was creeping closer and closer. It was only a day away now. Chloe had been promised Sakura was better but hadn't been allowed to go in and see her so as far as Chloe was concerned she could be dead and they were just telling her that Sakura was fine.  
  
Chloe turned the corner to waterfront road, where she had met Rhys again. Chloe blushed and felt very guilty. She had promised Rhys she wouldn't walk the streets of Hong Kong on her own again after the mugging/harassment thing that had happened the night Sakura had been attacked, two days ago.  
  
Well tonight she would be fine. She had pepper spray and lots of sharp pointy objects, and would have no problem hurting the person most of those pointy objects were intended for. That boy with the red eyes, and they weren't red because he was tired, unlike Chloe, they were unnaturally red.  
  
Eriol had been looking this type of thing up, but had no luck. If only he knew, Chloe thought and sighed. She really hated her life sometimes. And in a horrible way she hoped Sakura wouldn't feel the same way as she did when she had fully recovered.  
  
A cool breeze blew across her. She honed her senses on it closing her eyes. She wasn't alone. She carried on down the street taking long slow steps, stalking along like a predator. She wouldn't be made into prey.  
  
Her had slipped into her bag and grasped a pouch within it. She kept walking picking up the pace and opened the pouch with her hand and took a pinch of the powder within out, trying to work out where her follower was. She stopped suddenly, and looked behind her and above her. No one was there and she could no longer sense him or her. Not that she had been able to in the first time she had probably just jumped to conclusions.  
  
She sighed and shrugged again, double checking above her and then taking her had out of her bag after sealing the pouch again. She took another step forward and instantly fell back, her arm being caught and stabilising her before she hit the floor. When she looked up she was quite surprised at who she saw.  
  
"Uh.Hi" she said nervously. No wonder she sensed the being above her she thought as she gazed on the person in front of her. She smiled nervously, but only a pair of icy eyes gazed back. The mans hand reached out and wrapped round her waist.  
  
"NO, NO, NO!" Chloe told him pushing his hand away. "I'm not going back not yet!"  
  
"And what do you think you will accomplish on your own?" Yue asked her staring down at her his feet hovering two inches from the floor. He folded his arms and looked very disapproving. Chloe stared back and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who else is looking for me?" she asked him.  
  
"Everyone." He stated.  
  
Chloes' face set, didn't they trust her! She wasn't going to have it. Didn't they trust her, didn't they understand she could look after herself?  
  
"Go Home." She stated to him her hand slipping back into her bag and the pouch. Yue reached his arm out again but she took a step back out of his reach. "Without me" she added. Yue shook his head.  
  
"I promised my master I would bring you back."  
  
"Sakura? No one trusts me do they?" she said raising her voice a little at the end. "Go home. Now." Her fingers clasped a pinch of the powder and her had raised out of her bag again slowly and down to her side. Yue shook his head once more and floated forward to take her arm again.  
  
"I'm Sorry." She whispered and flung the pinch of powder into the air around Yues face. Yue paused the carried toward her then fell to the ground unconscious. Chloe stepped over him and then ran away from the waterfront. The powder was like a knock out pill. It would knock out a regular human for hours but a magical being, two minutes Max, good enough for a quick getaway in a tough situation.  
  
She sped round a corner and down the main street past all the people about to go pubbing and clubbing for the evening, dressed in all the latest fashions laughing and talking without a care. Chloe sped past all of them her black boot heals clicking on the floor. She rounded the another corner and slammed into someone and fell backwards onto the floor. A second later she heard a thud where the other person hit the floor as well.  
  
"Sorry" she mumbled as she got up. Rubbing the bottom of her back where she had hit the floor.  
  
"Its okay. Its Fun bumping into you all the time, although a little painful this time." a familiar voice said. Chloe looked up and straight into Rhyss' brilliant brown eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked her taking her hand and looking at a small scratch apon it.  
  
"I'm fine." She told him hand pulled her hand away slightly.  
  
"How's your head? From the other day." He asked smiling.  
  
"Much better. Thank you." Chloe told him smiling. "What are you doing in town?"  
  
"We were about to go out. What about you you're not on your own are you?"  
  
"Yeah I just needed some air."  
  
"And a jog?" Rhys asked. Chloe smiled and laughed nervously. "Do you want to join us?" Rhys asked as a group of people came toward them.  
  
"I don't have anything to wear." Chloe insisted.  
  
"Never mind honey" a girl from the crowd said smiling at her. Bitchiness literally oozed from her. "Who's this Chinese ditz Rhys?" the girl asked turning to him and speaking in English. Chloes eyes narrowed and she turned to the girl.  
  
"My Name is Chloe Nonaka, and you'd do well to use it." Chloe told her in English, there was a hint of annoyance in her voice. "And I'm not a ditz"  
  
The girl was taken back and just stood there blinking while another girl with dark hair and black eyeliner on stepped forward. Chloe stood her ground. If these girls wanted a fight she wouldn't step down.  
  
"Nonaka Huh?" the girl said looking her up and down and walking round her sizing her up, but not in a way she expected. "So what size are you? British size 10?"  
  
"Yes" Chloe said not taking her eyes off the girl, but clearly looking a little confused.  
  
"That's good. My flat is just a road away, I have some clothes you can wear." Chloes expression softened, but still looked a little confused.  
  
"Its okay I should be going" Chloe told her.  
  
"No I insist." The girl told her "its pretty clear you're wanted around. I'm Jen Askew, you can call me Jen if you want, or by my last name if you feel more comfortable.  
  
It's pretty clear I'm wanted around? What does she mean by that? Chloe thought.  
  
"Well Jen I couldn't really." Chloe stopped seeing Syaoran and Meiling walking down the street looking amongst the crowds. ". but if you insist" Chloe said and let Jen whisk her away.  
  
"We'll see you in there!" Jen called back. Chloe kept her head down on the way to the flats narrowly avoiding Kero-Chan just as they got there. She fumed at how her friends didn't trust her well tonight she was just going to have fun. She hadn't been out in ages. She wasn't going to be able to look for red eye boy but she'd get to spend an evening with Rhys, which made her fell. floaty at a guess.  
  
"Make yourself at home" Jen told her as she opened the door. "So how old are you Nonaka?"  
  
"Sixteen." Chloe replied looking at photographs on the walls hung in their frames proudly on display. "Seventeen in April"  
  
"An Aries then? How'd you know Rhys?"  
  
"Were friends. From a while back." Chloe watched Jen disappear into another room and emerge with a handful of clothing. Most of it black.  
  
"Well have a raid through that. You should find something you'd wear."  
  
"Actually tonight I'd thought I'd change my style a bit." Chloe said picking up a few things.  
  
"Go for it girl and when your ready I'll do your make up"  
  
"Make up?"  
  
"You don't wear make up?"  
  
"Not a lot" Chloe told her nervously  
  
"Brilliant! A fresh canvas! I'll find my camera" Jen said excitedly and then from the look on chloes face added "I'm training to become a make up artist I need to find models and take pictures for my portfolio"  
  
Chloe smiled Jen was truly a Kind person, she treated Chloe like she had known her for years unlike the bitchy blonde back in the street.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chloe entered the club with flawless confidence, Chloe felt like a completely different person and by the look on Rhys and his peers faces they quite surprised. Jen had done a superb job of chloes make up and hair. Jen had been so pleased with herself and had taken so many pictures of her creation, and a few before to show the change.  
  
Chloe felt powerful. All the men in the club had turned their heads to get a better look at her, a lot of women were getting a bit jealous. She stopped in front of Rhys, Jen stood to his right, who had entered the club before so no one really knew what Chloe looked like at that present moment.  
  
Chloe didn't smile as she stood allowing the group to look her over. From her black high healed boots she began with to the deep red trousers and Black tank top. On her left arm she wore a black lace glove with no fingers to it that went halfway up to her elbow.  
  
The group just blinked Rhys stared at her face Chloe could tell he thought she looked familiar but couldn't tell why. Jen had swept chloes hair across her face like a long fringe and it was amazing how by just changing your parting how different you could look.  
  
Chloe Showed a small smile at Rhys and a mix of complete and utter surprise flooded his face.  
  
"Chloe! Is that you?" he asked over the loud music. Chloe just smiled. "You look. you look. so different"  
  
"Is that a bad thing? Do I look odd?" she asked him the Chloe he knew coming into view.  
  
"No." he told her "You look Stunning"  
  
"So buy her a drink" Jen interjected "it's a rule. The guy buys the girl a drink they dance, and then more drinks"  
  
Rhys turned to Jen with a smile on his face "Jennifer, You are an alcoholic" he told her  
  
"Yeah but what can you do?" she said in a jokeish voice shrugging her shoulders and wandered off to the group.  
  
Chloe smiled to Jens' retreating back and then felt a hand on her arm. Rhys stood there smiling and then placed his hand on her back. He led her across to the bar and sat down on a seat Chloe sat next to him.  
  
"Two Vodka and oranges please" he said and turned to Chloe "if that's okay with you. Every drunk alcohol before?" Chloe shook her head at him "In that case Two orange juices instead. I'll not drink until this beautiful lady is ready to." Chloe felt her face get hot and red. Oh No I'm Blushing! She thought in a panic. She looked down but felt Rhys hand raise her chin until she looked at him.  
  
"You really have grown into a stunningly beautiful woman Chloe, you shouldn't be embarrassed when someone just says the truth." Rhys told her and smiled, Chloe couldn't help but go a brighter shade of red but smiled all the same. Tonight was going to be brilliant.  
  
* * * * *  
  
By midnight Chloe had been introduce to a lot of alcohol. Rhys had introduced her to Vodka and Oranges, Kassie had introduced her to Bacardi, Kay had introduced her to Malibu, and Jen had introduced her to Larger, bitter, beer, archers, smirnof and some other things but she couldn't remember their names right now. Although she had only had a tiny sip of all of these she felt quite tipsy and sat at the bar with an orange juice while the others danced.  
  
She stirred her straw round the orange liquid staring into it. She saw someone sit beside her out of the corner of her eye and looked up expecting it to be Rhys but was sent into a panic when she saw who it was. The boys smiled down onto her Crimson eyes blazing. This wasn't a good time, she could barely fight him when she wasn't tipsy let alone when she was.  
  
She opened her mouth to shout for Rhys or one of his friends but the boy placed his finger over her mouth.  
  
"Shhh." He whispered. "Look at you. Re-inventing yourself? That outfit really does make you look quite stunning."  
  
Chloe reached for her bag but the boy grabbed her hand before it got there and she was forced to look him in the eyes. His grip was tight but not painful, it was quite gentle.  
  
"No you don't" he told her "I've seen the effects of that power on your friends guardian. You really are more powerful than I would have imagined Chloe. You always seam to surprise me." His finger trailed down from her lips and across her jaw line.  
  
She pulled her arm free from his grasp with ease mainly because he let go of her. Her fist balled tightly, but the boy just shook his head.  
  
"I'm not going to fight you tonight Chloe. I could kill you this very second but I'm not an unfair man. When we are on more even grounds maybe. I mean I don't want to have to fight you unless I have to." He told her and leaned in closely to her ear. "You know who I am don't you?" he whispered Chloe nodded now staring over his shoulder. "So when the time comes will you be able to kill me?"  
  
The Boy drew away and stared into her shocked green eyes. He smiled powerfully and got up from the seat. Chloe watched him for a second and then saw where he was walking to and sprang up from her seat and ran after him. He drew his Crimson Sword and looked into the groups of frightened people around him, not even the bouncers dare come near him.  
  
He strided forward and the crowd parted in his wake. He stopped in front of Jen who looked petrified. Chloe forced her way through the crowd, but she wouldn't be quick enough if they didn't let her through. She push harder on the groups in front of her, she would lose another friend.  
  
He raised his sword and was ready to strike when someone stepped in front of Jen. OH NO! Chloe thought and stood still closing her eyes for a second then rushed forward again, the spell she had just recited in her mind moving the crowd slightly for her.  
  
"You?" The boy said to Rhys who stood in the path of the Crimson blade and Jen. His eyes were set and he didn't look afraid. The boy almost laughed.  
  
"Leave her" Rhys told him.  
  
"Okay." The boy said lowering his sword. Everyone seamed to breath a sigh of relief except Rhys, he still stood eyes set and determined. The Crimson eyed boy grabbed Rhyss' throat a second later and threw him across the room making him crash into a pillar and then followed Rhys with powerful strides and stood above him grinning.  
  
"I'll have more fun killing you anyway." The Blade rose again and swept down toward Rhys, but never made contact, within a split second two bodies lay on a heap on the floor in front of him, one was his attacker and the other was.  
  
"Chloe!" Rhys yelled as the boy threw her off and into a different post, she smashed into it with a tremendous force that post bent slightly.  
  
"I said I didn't want to have to fight you on uneven terms." The red eyed boy told her stalking toward her expecting her to stay down but she was up again in an instant. "but since you clearly want to." His eyes brightened a force radiating from them. He muttered a word but Chloe dodged his attack, which hit the post instead snapping it in two.  
  
He continued with the same attack snapping posts and fortunately narrowly missing people.  
  
"Face it Chloe you have nothing to hit me with" he told her blade glowing.  
  
"Wanna bet?" she said and pointed upwards. The boy looked up and levitating above his head was a barstool. Which instantly dropped on his head knocking him to the floor, Chloe took the opportunity and ran forward the pouch in her hand she stood above him and as soon as he removed the stool from his head poured the entire contents over his head. He dropped unconscious for a few seconds then began to stir again.  
  
There was nothing else to do Chloe ran for the door, crowds parting quickly for her and the Crimson eyed boy now in furious pursuit. The powder should have knocked him out for an hour! He was too powerful. She ran down the streets the boy in chase and gaining on her every second, but she had to do this it was her only choice to keep him away from all those innocent people. She turned a corner and activated a spell that radiated a bright white light from her that reached up above her, invisible to all eyes except one pair, so her pursuer would have no idea.  
  
She looked up into the sky, he attacker closing distance slowly and suddenly she saw another bright white light rise to the sky, she knew the area they were in, she de activated her light yet the other stayed bright and stopped in one place. Now to create a little distance. Chloe concentrated as hard as she could and the boy stopped running and began hitting the air in front of him. She had created a temporary invisible wall but it would fall any second with out her concentrating.  
  
She turned onto the waterfront and dashed quickly down it. When the boy turned the corner his eyes opened in shock and then a split second later was hit by a powerful spell that sent him flying backwards three meters into a lamp post and tumbling to the ground. When he looked up he saw the golden staff glowing in the moonlight decorated with a sun symbol at the top. The boy holding it was at least a year older than Chloe with bright blue eyes and dark hair dressed in ancient robes.  
  
The crimson-eyed boys' eyes narrowed and his sword quickly disappeared from sight. He stood and began vaporising saying one word directed at Chloe.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
* * * * * 


End file.
